Cazador de Brujas
by Okushi
Summary: En un mundo donde fue sumergido en el humillante dolor de la soledad, Naruto tendra que tragarse su rencor contra Shibusen y enfrentarse a lo que mas odia, Las Brujas, pero el no esta solo. SoulEater crossover. NaruxHarem. Historia de Flameron.
1. Naruto Uzumaki

**Cazador de Brujas**

**NarutoxHinataxHanabi(Maka/Tsubaki/Marie/Chrona/Kim/Blair)**

**Capitulo1**

* * *

…_Una alma pura..._

…_Reside en una mente pura..._

…_Y en un cuerpo sano…_

* * *

_Son puras patrañas… un alma pura… ¿En una mente sana y en un cuerpo sano? ¡Ja! Eso no ocurre, son solo leyendas que son instruidas a los alumnos de Shibusen que se convertirán en "Técnicos" junto a sus fieles acompañantes en combate, sus "Armas", su misión original es conseguir 99 almas humanas infectadas con el huevo de **Kishin **y un alma de Bruja, para así transformar a sus "Armas", en un tipo de arma mas evolucionada… según se escucha, se les llama "Guadaña Mortal". Lo divertido de todo esto, es que esta supuesta poderosa arma, parará a las manos de un Shiningami. Si lo pensamos detenidamente, nos daremos cuenta de que esta magnifica y estupenda arma, será arrebatada de nuestras manos y será enviada a alguien que la sepa mejorar mejor que cualquiera. ¿Y quien es ese alguien?... Un Shiningami._

_¿Por que digo esto? Pues es por que me gusta hacerlo, en realidad, por alguna extraña y malvada señal del destino, fui inscrito en la Academia Shibusen, por mis padres adoptivos: Misa y Kishi Nakamura. Un par de buenas personas que me encontraron cuando era un pequeño de 8 años. Ellos me encontraron abandonado en el bosque temblando sin recuerdo alguno en toda mi cabeza… es como si volviera a nacer… fue como una bendición para esos dos, ellos anhelaban tener un hijo mas que nada en el mundo y Kami-sama no se los ofreció, otorgándoles una vida de miseria y decepciones… hasta que me conocieron. Es como si vieran al mecías en persona, una salvación y cura para sus pecados e injurias, algo que los renovaría y los haría sentirse mas puros. Sin embargo, las alegrías se detuvieron al darse cuenta de algo. Mis recuerdos primordiales de humano… habían desaparecido, había olvidado como alimentarme, como caminar, como sentir, como recordar, como recordar… es como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, era un milagro que sabía como respirar…_

_Ellos siempre me decían que era como una esponja, no puede evitar sentirme orgulloso de escuchar cada día que me lo dijeran, aprendía con facilidad, eso es una de mis facultades más importantes. Sus enseñanzas eran de mucha importancia no importa lo que dijera la gente, el estudio que ellos realizaban era uno demasiado complejo como para que los humanos, técnicos, armas y brujas pudieran siquiera entender. El estudio de la expresión y la apreciación de los detalles, son las cosas primordiales que mis padres me enseñaron a lo largo de los años que pasé con ellos, además de mis necesidades básicas, con el tiempo, me dedique a practicarlas todo el tiempo, hasta hubo momentos en los que me llevaban a la ciudad y luego observaba mis alrededores, apreciando los detalles de las casas, memorizando sus rostro, cada detalle y cada expresión se impregnaron en mi cerebro, como pintar una mariposa en una pared… esta no se quitara hasta que la muralla sea destruida o sea pintada por encima., en fin, volviendo al tema. A finales de otoño, mi papa me llevo a una misión entregada por "Shibusen", en la cual teníamos que ver a 5 hombres diferentes que sobrevivieron a un derrumbe, ocasionando la muerte a sus demás compañeros, se sospecha de que fue una bruja la causante, pero el derrumbe fue interno, y había una barrera, la cual fue desactivada durante unos segundos, los suficientes como para que cualquier bruja tuviera acceso. Hubo muchas vueltas al asunto, hasta que tuve que utilizar la estrategia "Acusado - Cubierto", en la cual acusamos a un chico sin pruebas refutables, y observamos la expresión de cada uno… todos mostraron: enojo, desaprobación, tristeza, desprecio, desdén, enojo otra vez, vergüenza, enojo nuevamente, otra vez desprecio... y… ¿alivio?... el ultimo se la vio de listo, era un arma sin técnico que estaba a cargo de las instalaciones. Después de detenerlo y llevarlo a interrogación, descubrimos que era un chico que estaba intentando ayudar a su compañero técnico que había sido atrapado por una bruja, el no sabia su ubicación, pero si dejaba que ella entrara en las instalaciones y colapse la estructura, entonces le regresaría a su compañero. Lastimosamente, los dos tuvieron que ser ejecutados por su negligencia, una ley que se utilizaba en ese pueblo, era que la traición es imperdonable y esto se ve como el peor de los pecados, no importa de qué punto se veía._

_Algo más que me enseñaron, fue la utilización de armas, según ellos, yo era un técnico excepcional, no me especializaba en ninguna arma y era completamente adaptable a cualquiera. Me enseñaron acerca de las armas ninja, como el Kunai, el Shuriken y la Katana. Armas occidentales como la "Espada de doble filo", "El arco y flecha", "La Guadaña", "Pistolas", o cualquier arma conocida, esperando que de por casualidad encontrara una que me sirviera. Mi padre se especializaba en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo utilizando un truco de impulso de onda como un factor de repulsión para poder mantener de cerca o lejos a sus enemigos. Mi madre se especializaba en el arte de la percepción y los choques de onda a corta o a larga distancia. Me enseñaron lo básico y lo necesario en sus áreas, lo suficiente como para poder ir por mi mismo, avanzando lentamente._

_Sus enseñanzas me sirvieron mucho, puesto que aprendí a adaptarme a mi ambiente, siendo capaz de controlar cualquier arma. Un día, mi padre me llevo a conocer a su compañero "Julio O´xy Raptor" su forma era la de una lanza de una gran hoja curvada en alto, con una pequeña abertura en forma de triangulo en el centro. Por alguna extraña e inusual razón, logré controlarla, como si lo hubiera sabido todo el tiempo. Es como si tuviera el control. El control absoluto._

_El invierno no se hizo de esperar y yo quería llegar a casa lo más rápido que mis piernas trabajaban, saltando de árbol en árbol utilizando la energía de mi alma para mantenerme en pegado a ellos, un ejercicio que me había enseñado mi padre en una noche de ocio. Ese día me tocaba conseguir la comida que iba a parar a nuestra mesa, así que fui a cazar a las montañas nevadas. Logré matar a un puma de piel blanca con mi bokuto, y lo llevé en un saco hecho a mano por mi madre, aun recuerdo el esfuerzo que se llevo al hacerlo. Salté por los árboles con prisa, esta vez no me detuve para saludar a los vecinos que están un poco alejados de donde nosotros vivíamos, ni siquiera me inmute ante la lapida en memoria de un chico perdido, solo la deje atrás. A medio camino, me di cuenta de que una tormenta se acercaba lentamente detrás de las montañas nevadas. ¡Oh! Los pobres animales._

_Llegue a mi cabaña cansado, arrastrando al animal inerte por el suelo, recuerdo haber estado bañado en sudor, pude olerlo gracias a mis grandes capacidades olfativas, mis padres siempre me decían que podía olfatear el alimento de la ciudad a kilómetros de distancia. Al no verlos por ningún lugar, me encamine a preparar al puma para la cena, le arranque el pelaje y la piel, le corte la cabeza y las piernas, extraje los intestinos y órganos vitales y los arroje al congelador. Corte algunas partes del cuerpo, las comestibles, y las metí al horno. Pasaron las horas después de la cena, los esperé hasta la madrugada, pero nunca se sentaron a la mesa. Los esperé con anhelo, paciente en todo momento, pero ellos no se presentaron más…_

_Mi paciencia llega a un punto, eso me repetía todos los días, mientras lloraba por mis padres. Al principio creí que me habían abandonado, hasta que llegó la carta de "Shibusen", dando su más "sentido pésame" y ofreciéndome una invitación para que me les una. ¡Oh! Rompí la carta en mil pedazos después de leerla, no pude soportarlo mas, esos estúpidos se creían la gran cosa frente a la muerte de mis padres y lo peor de todo es que me ofrecían unírmeles para conmemorar la infancia de mis maestros que lo llevaron a su fin. ¡Oh! Las cosas que hubiera hecho si mandaban a alguien a ofrecerme entrar a esa academia. ¡¡Las cosas que haría!!_

_Vacié la última caja de gasolina por la cabaña de madera hecha por los ancestros de mis padres y roce el cerillo contra la caja de fósforos, unas pequeñas chispas saltaron…_

…_Entonces, abandoné mi casa para siempre…_

* * *

_Hubo una vez un bebé, que les fue entregado desde los cielos a unos campesinos en los prados, cultivadores de alimentos que cosechaban en sus granjas, alejadas del mundo como se le conoce. No utilizaban la tecnología ni aplican las mismas leyes que en las ciudades comunes. Por lo general, estas familias vivían en comunidades o parcelas, unidas solo por su comercio o expendio entre ellos. Cuando este bebé fue entregado a una familia, esto produjo lo que se conoce como una "alianza" según los términos entre estos granjeros. El niño era un símbolo de alegría y regocijo para esta pequeña comunidad de campesinos, un nuevo día, un día soleado. Es como si con solo verlo, este les dijera que nada iba a salir mal._

_Por desgracia el pueblo fue devastado al estar en el escenario de una batalla entre una bruja de renombre, en contra de dos "Técnicos" con sus "Armas" correspondientes. Como se esperaba, los dos técnicos murieron al enfrentarse con alguien a quien no le llegaban ni siquiera a los talones, aunque aun así dieron lo mejor de si, sin embargo no sirvió de mucho ante la destrucción causada por ellos. La bruja reconocida como "Kyubi no Yoko" por su gran afición hacia los zorros y afinidad en magia._

_A veces una hembra no logra reprimir muy bien sus instintos maternales, siempre están presentes estos sentimientos en la especie femenina de la especie, no importa cual sea. La hermosa bruja logró escuchar aun entre la destrucción, el llanto de un pequeño infante, el cual le fue arrebatado sus suministros de comida y alegría. Se hizo paso por entre los escombros, moviéndose con gracia balanceando sus caderas de un lado a otro de forma sexy. Miró con una sonrisa la casa hecha añicos derrumbada en sus propios cimientos, que ironía. Movió su mano hacia un lado, logrando que la estructura se elevase y luego hizo un movimiento rápido, haciendo que los escombros se volaran hacia a un lado con velocidad._

_Ahí, entre muebles rotos, pedazos de cristales y bañada en su propia sangre, estaba la mujer del campesino, sosteniendo entre sus pechos, al infante que lloriqueaba y se meneaba descontroladamente. La mujer ante la presencia de la bruja, se estremeció de forma descontrolada. Como un conejo ante un callejón sin salida, cerca de las fauces de un coyote… ¿o un zorro?_

_La sonrisa de la bruja se amplió de sobremanera cuando el bebe se vio a si mismo flotando en dirección hacia la mujer sexy de sombrero amplio. La mujer, ya cansada, intento acercarse hacia su "hijo", pero solo se movió, antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo, enterrándose unos cuantos trozos de vidrio en sus manos y cuerpo, miro a su hijo, ya tranquilo en los brazos de la bruja, quien lo mecía de un lado a otro hasta que el bebe se durmió._

"_Ya no eres necesaria"_

_La bruja levantó su dedo índice, apuntando a la mujer en el piso, recitando un pequeño hechizo. Una acumulación de energía comenzó a reunirse en su dedo de forma rápida. Una sonrisa cruel apareció en sus labios, dando una impresión animalistica. Un rayo de luz cegó la vista de la bruja, y la mujer había desaparecido, dejando tras de si una estela humeante._

* * *

Gritó en el susto, irguiéndose en posición curvada, apoyándose sus manos en el colchón de la lujosa cama. Se levantó totalmente y se pasó una mano por la cara, extrayendo el sudor palpable en su frente. Su cabeza le palpitaba fuertemente, algo muy común, puesto que le había pasado desde el momento en que murieron sus padres. Dio un pequeño suspiro, antes de tirar las hojas de la cama a un lado, saco los pies y los posiciono en el suelo adaptándose al frió de la cerámica de la habitación. Dando pequeños pasos, se encamino hacia la única ventana que había en la destartalada habitación del hotel de clase media en la que se estaba hospedando estos días. No tenía ningún hogar, después de incendiar su casa, así que se vio por ir de pueblo en pueblo, ofreciendo sus servicios a comerciantes o personas comunes, a cambio, pedía alguna información o dinero que le pudiera servir para poder viajar al siguiente pueblo o ciudad, la mayoría de las veces, su estadía en un duraba como un mes a causa de su constante entrenamiento en los bosques, donde entrenaba con sus habilidades con las múltiples armas las cuales guardaba en un pergamino de invocación… un artilugio que se le fue heredado, de la época "Ninja", por lo general, algunas personas que fueron instruidas en el arte de un "Shinobi" en la época moderna, muy pocos sabrán como es el arte del sigilo, el arte de la invocación, el arte del camuflaje, o el ninjutsu. El sabía poco respecto al ninjutsu, el aprendió acerca de las teorías o lo que se podía hacer con ellas, algo fundamental que le enseñaron, fue la "Invocación" y el "Chakra Elemental". El solo supo como invocar y sellar sus armas, nada fuera de lo común, aunque le fue muy difícil. El chakra elemental fue un tanto mas simple, solo tenía que saber que elemento era más fuerte en su sistema, resulto que el "Fuego" era su chakra más fuerte…

Dio otro pequeño suspiro en la habitación y dirigió su mirada hacia la esquina, donde descansaba su arma preferida, aparentemente el nunca supo como llego a el, un día, simplemente apareció con solo pensarlo. Se trataba de una guadaña de doble hoja oscura de mango blanquecino, esta se podía partir por la mitad, logrando que se volviera en dos armas de mano unidas por una cadena, su otra arma, consiste en una pistola calibre 22, es muy simple ante todo, y mucho mas si utiliza esta arma como un amplificador para el poder de su alma. Amarró con fuerza la cinta que le dieron sus padres a su cabeza y se colocó su gabardina negruzca. Vestía con clase, dando la impresión de un adulto, esto atraía constantemente la atención de alguna jovencita o señorita de edad por ahí… y si se preguntan, si, el ya había perdido su virginidad hace un tiempo, cuando tenía 12 en frente de una chica tres años mayor que el, la chica también era virgen… el no la ha visto desde que le dijo que tenía que irse. Insistió en que el la volvería a ver.

De su gabardina, extrajo una brújula espiritual, la cual ha estado como loca estos últimos días, por lo general, apuntaba a la dirección en donde podía encontrar un huevo de **Kishin** o un Técnico y su arma, pero parece que hoy, la brújula se ha vuelto totalmente loca, no parecía apuntar a ningún lado, simplemente se disponía a girar en descontrol, aunque el logró aprender el truco. Si se encaminaba hacia un lado, entonces esta daba mas revoluciones de lo común, y si se dirigía hacia el lado contrario, esta giraba más despacio, esto lo extrañaba de maneras exorbitantes. Sus extraños y morbosos instintos le guiaron hacia lo desconocido, donde lo inexplicable y lo extraño rondaba, donde las leyes humanas están ligadas difícilmente con el tiempo normal… atrasadas en un contexto normal, donde la superioridad masculina es utilizada, donde la tecnología es repudiada como un tabú… donde la brújula giraba.

* * *

Su cabello rubio se movió descontroladamente a través de la brisa que caía en el bosque. Su caminata se había extendido más de lo usual, se había detenido un par de veces ante la apreciación de su entorno o beber de un lago utilizando su cantimplora, pero solo eso. Por alguna razón el retraso hacia su destino no fue a causa de sus paradas, si no que, hay una fuerza que extiende el camino, no importa que tan rápido o lento fuera… el tiempo es el mismo.

Su caminata exasperante y sin sentido tuvo un final, porque se vio a si mismo, a los pies de un pueblo antiguo lleno de personas utilizando ropas del "renacimiento moderno" viviendo en casas de madera y paja hechas a mano, estructuras del siglo XIX, una gran iglesia hecha de madera, con un mosaico de la "Santa María" como ventana principal, dos entradas para la gente, adornada de matorrales y arbustos que dejan ver sus hermosas flores. No muy lejos se podían distinguir una casa hecha de concreto y madera, tenia la forma de una capilla o una sala de consejo, donde se decide lo que se hará en la ciudad o cuando se da la sentencia de un preso. Las casas estaban alejadas de los bosques pero no estaban lo suficientemente alejadas para tocarse entre si. Las estructuras estaban decoradas de forma armoniosa, el problema es que no se podían diferenciar. Personas iban y venían, vistiendo ropa desgastada, de colores fríos como café o gris, las mujeres en cambio vestían un poco más alegres, colores como rosado pálido, amarillo opaco o blanco con algunas manchas negruzcas en algunas partes. Se extraño un poco al ver que antes de llegar al bosque, había banderas amarillas atadas a una vara de madera, estaban amontonadas de tal forma que rodeaban el bosque y la aldea.

Un hombre caminó muy cerca de donde se escondía. Aprovechando esta oportunidad, agarro al hombre por la boca y lo arrastro a la oscuridad del arbusto, sin darle tiempo de luchar, giró su cuello rápidamente, provocando un sonido estremecedor. El cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo, y se quedo ahí, inerte, con la cabeza girada en un ángulo de 180º dando una apariencia repugnante. Lo desvistió y le quito lo que llevaba en sus bolsillos, se probó su ropa algo desgastada, se dio cuenta de que le quedaba a la perfección. Esto servirá. Guardo su ropa en una bolsa y la ató a la rama de un árbol.

Entonces se encamino hacia la aldea, en busca del poder espiritual que volvía loca su brújula, donde el mundo es diferente de su mundo, en el lugar donde las leyes son diferentes, donde abarca lo desconocido… ahí es donde va.

* * *

**Hola a Todos!**

**Soy fullme, y a partir de estos momentos, tendré que continuar con el fic de Flameron, ya que me dio la noticia en la que se despedía oficialmente de los fic, razones de familia y trabajo, no estoy familiarizado con eso, así que no se de que estaba hablando, pero no se preocupen, yo me encargare de esto.**

**Como sabrán, los dos trabajábamos en conjunto en este fic, solo que ahora yo me encargare, solo, de todo. No se preocupen, quizás esto me cause problemas con las actualizaciones y la votación, pero no es un gran problema.**

**Espero que sigan alabando este fic de la misma forma aquí, como lo alababan en las manos de Flameron, o Axel como se hace llamar. Haré unas pequeñas modificaciones, pero solo eso, estén atentos a ellas después del capitulo 3… tenía planes para este fic, pero ahora que lo tengo de vuelta, podré efectuarlas tal como me gusta y sin represalias.**

**Si tienen preguntas no duden en hacerlas, estaré gustoso de responderlas.**

**Nos vemos!!**


	2. Hinata & Hanabi

**Cazador de Brujas**

**Narutox(Hinata/Hanabi/Maka/Tsubaki/Chrona/Kim/Blair/Marie/Oc)**

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Por las expresiones de las personas a su alrededor, el concluyó que se preparaban para una fiesta… una muy grande si se lo pensaba mejor. Sus conjeturas se basan en las acciones de las mujeres, las cuales desprendían la ropa de los bastones de secado, limpiaban un recinto exacto, mientras que otras colocaban adornos en las mesas donde vendría el buffet y también que utilizaban ropas mas oscuras… eso significa que ellos tendrían una fiesta en la noche, pero no cualquier fiesta, los dos troncos en el centro de la plaza son los clásicos "Postes de Hoguera" que son utilizados hace varios siglos como método de ejecución para las supuestas "Brujas" en la época del renacimiento, un método poco utilizado hoy en día por las sociedades ya que no existen las brujas para la sociedad humana. _Idiotas._ Las brujas en realidad existen, solo que permanecen ocultas de los humanos y también de los técnicos que quieren hacer que sus armas coman su alma para luego transformarse en una "Death Scythe" o "Guadaña Mortal". Pero nuevamente se desviaba del tema con sus pensamientos de conspiración… una hoguera para quemar a una o dos supuestas brujas, es algo sospechoso, sus ojos se reducieron ante esto, algo debe de estar mal, es casi imposible que unos simples humanos logren capturar a una bruja e incluso es algo totalmente descabellado que sean dos. Algo andaba mal por aquí, y el iba a averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

Con elegancia y estilo se dirigió hacia la primera mujer que vio y la acorraló contra una pared, la mujer que no debía de estar en sus primeros 20, le miro con miedo y las mejillas teñidas de rojo que se lograban fundir con su cabello castaño con un toque carmesí. Naruto le dio una sonrisa encantadora, lo que bastó para que se derritiera y quedara a su merced, sin perder tiempo valioso en el que podrían encontrarlo, preguntó- Discúlpeme señorita, pero… ¿Sería tan amable de recordarme la festividad en la plaza?- sus ojos azules miraron los ojos cristalinos de la chica quien pareciera que estuviera conteniéndose para no saltar encima del hombre guapo que la había acorralado sin esfuerzo aparente. Su mirada se desvió a un lado, intentando no dirigirle la mirada hacia su cuerpo o aun más abajo. _Eek_. Chilló interiormente ante sus pensamientos pervertidos. El chico aun esperaba su respuesta, y ella no tenía la valentía como para ignorar a este adonis- Y-Yo es-es-estoy, p-preparándome, para la ho-hoguera que se-será al a-an-ano…anochecer- tartamudeo totalmente avergonzada ante la presencia de un hombre, ningún hombre se le había acercado de esta forma antes, ya que era la hija del líder del pueblo, el único contacto que tenía con hombres era con el de su padre, y nadie mas.

Naruto liberó a la pobre chica de su interrogatorio y se dirigió hacia lo que parecía la cabaña mas grande, que a juzgar por su tamaño y posición, parecía ser un lugar importante para este pueblo, quizás la casa del alcalde de la villa o una sala de juicio… ahí debería de haber alguien de importancia que le ayude entender esta locura sobre unas brujas, aparentemente inexistentes, ante su criterio. No se molestó en tocar la puerta, simplemente pateó con fuerza la pieza de roble, abriendo las puertas de par en par. Se deslizo discretamente a través de la oscuridad de la zona, procurando no tocar algo que cause ruido, se movió por las sombras, ocultando su presencia y manipulando sus respiraciones. La presencia de alguien en la entrada la descartó, ya que no había guardias fuera de la estructura o dentro de la habitación, eso quería decir que estaba ocupado al igual que los demás en la aldea, esto le facilitaba mucho su trabajo, más de lo que debería. Se traslado hacia otra habitación contigua e inspeccionó lo que parecía ser las celdas de algunos reos o criminales, algunas estaban vacías y otras estaban con algunas personas, en su totalidad hombres hambrientos viviendo en su propia porquería y alimentándose de lo que se les cruzaba en su camino. Llegó hasta el final del pasillo, en donde encontró una puerta maciza hecha de metal con cadenas posicionadas de tal forma como para mantener la puerta cerrada.

Había una pequeña abertura en la compuerta de hierro con barrotes para imposibilitar el escape. Sus ojos azules observaron en la oscuridad, lo que parecía ser las siluetas de dos mujeres de misma estatura y cuerpo, algo muy inusual... espera, ¿Mujeres?... extrajo la brújula del bolsillo y observó con asombro, como esta giraba descontroladamente, la fuente de poder que recibía era de estas mujeres en la celda, no podía perder tiempo, si estas eran la fuente de energía entonces hay una alta probabilidad de que ellas sean brujas, ¿Qué como fue que esos aldeanos estúpidos lograron encerrarlas? Le era desconocido, pero el que estén aquí, significa que hoy era su día de suerte, en su casería interminable.

Golpeó sus manos con fuerza y en un destello azulado apareció en frente de las dos chicas, las cuales se sobresaltaron ante la aparición repentina de alguien más con ellas. La luz ilumino levemente la habitación, revelando las figuras de dos hermosas chicas jamás vistas en el mundo, aunque claro, esa puede ser la especulación de cualquiera que viera unas mujeres de grandes pechos, gemelas y vestidas con harapos que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. La chica de la izquierda tenía el cabello índigo, de ojos opalinos con un toque violeta, vestía un vestido violeta hecho jirones y sucio, casi como si estuviera hecho de polvo. La chica de la derecha tenía el cabello color castaño, de mismos ojos que los de su hermana, vestía un vestido morado rasgado por entre sus pechos y la parte inferior de su cuerpo, revelando unas piernas largas y aterciopeladas brillantes aun en la oscuridad… a pesar de ser diferentes en pequeñeces, las chicas se parecían bastantes anatómicamente, estatura, tamaño de pechos, largo de cabello, color de ojos, y esas piernas… hizo un gran esfuerzo por no expulsar grandes cantidades de sangre por su nariz. Las dos chicas se estremecieron visiblemente ante su mera presencia, como si le tuvieran miedo, y así era.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!- bramó la chica de cabello castaño, levantándose bruscamente del húmedo suelo de cemento y tierra, exponiendo sus dientes de forma amenazante, como un perro encadenado- ¡¿No has tenido lo suficiente?!- sus gritos alarmaron a los otros prisioneros los cuales comenzaron a asomarse en busca del alboroto. Sin perder tiempo, el rubio tapó con su palma la boca de la chiquilla alborotadora, tal parece que estas no son brujas, ya se habían defendido, además que no presentan un alma poderosa, ni tampoco tenían una protección del alma, el podría haberla olfateado con anterioridad. Cuando las cosas se fueron calmando fuera de la celda, Naruto liberó lentamente a la chica de su agarre y retrocedió lo suficiente como para estar a gusto, se quito el polvo de su ropa robada sacudiéndola con la palma de la mano. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron la mirada desafiante de la prisionera de cabello castaño- No estoy aquí para hacerles daño, simplemente vengo por información…- sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, ya que la chica seguía gritándole y mascullando maldiciones bajo su aliento, la única que le prestaba atención verdadera, era la otra chica que no había movido ningún ápice hasta ahora, prestándole atención como si en verdad creía lo que decía. Por suerte, logro calmar lo suficiente a la molestia y continuó con su explicación-… Vengo de un lugar lejano, me infiltre en esta aldea por que sentí un gran poder posicionado en este lugar, y aparentemente proviene de ustedes… ¿Alguna idea?- susurro el rubio hacia las dos chicas.

El ardor en su mejilla no se hizo esperar, el ya sabía que una de ellas no le creería en lo mas mínimo, así que se dejó golpear por una de ellas, la cual entregaba golpes a diestra y siniestra en su cara sin piedad- ¡¡No voy a creer ninguna mierda de ti!!- ladró con fuerza, sus puños se tiñeron de la sangre del hombre que estaba ya en el suelo, ella estaba encima con las piernas abiertas en el caso de que quiera escapar- ¡¡Me canse de sufrir!!- el puño destrozo el tabique de la nariz, expulsando una gran cantidad de sangre por toda la cara y su mano derecha- ¡¡Me canse de esperar!!- su puño llego a parar a su ojo derecho dejándolo completamente negro, golpeó con tal fuerza que el rubio derramaba lagrimas de sangre- ¡¡Me canse de ser su puta!!- levanto los dos puños y entrelazó sus dedos formando un martillo con sus manos, la chica no podía contener mas furia y Naruto lo sabía, lastima que tenía que desquitarse en su cara. Su hermana miró con los ojos abiertos la acción de su hermana menor por 3,5 segundos, estaba a punto de matar a alguien- Hanabi, ¡Detente!- fue demasiado tarde, sus manos se trasladaron rápidamente hacia el cráneo, que al impactar creó un sonido repugnante, el cráneo del tipo que les había hablado se había fracturado en varias partes. El cuerpo del rubio dio un par de espasmos expulsando chorros de saliva entremezclados con sangre de las heridas de su cabeza, sus ojos se cristalizaron y exhumó su espíritu. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Hanabi se levanto precipitadamente y retrocedió horrorizada, ella nunca había asesinado a alguien, ni siquiera se le había pasado tal pensamiento por su cabeza, si, odiaba a la aldea por lo que le hicieron, pero en ningún momento quiso matar a alguno de ellos. Su espalda se unió a la pared de ladrillos y se deslizó hasta tocar el suelo con su trasero con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su hermana, Hinata, tenía la misma reacción, sus manos estaban posadas en su boca acallando un grito que podría llamar la atención de los demás presos en las celdas continuas, las lagrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas y manos hasta llegar a su barbilla, su cuerpo se estremeció ante la vista del cuerpo inerte, del chico a quien le había creído, ella le creyó desde el primer momento en que les habló ella pudo haber detenido esto, pero fue débil… fue lenta… fue indecisa, su debilidad le costo el único boleto para que ella y su hermana lograran escapar de esta villa del infierno… ahora que su única salida esta muerta, ahora ellas dos van a arder en el infierno. Sollozó ante esto.

Una mano en su hombro la alertó, entonces dirigió su vista hacia la derecha, pero en vez de ver a su hermana menor recostada contra la pared mirando en shock el cuerpo inerte del rubio, se encontró con dos pares de zafiros mirándole tristemente. Entre medio de las dos, estaba el, vivito y coleando, sin tener ningún hematoma ni sangrando tampoco, estaba tal cual había aparecido- ¿Estas bien?- las dos hermanas se encontraron a si mismas mirando atónitas al chico que se supone que Hanabi había asesinado a golpes violentos. Naruto le sonrió amablemente a Hinata y luego a Hanabi, como si nada hubiera pasado. Contestando la pregunta mas obvia, el apunto con su dedo índice hacia "su cuerpo", y se dieron cuenta a lo que se refería. En frente de ellos estaba posado el cuerpo inerte de uno de sus compañeros, situado en la celda continua, empapado en su propia sangre.

-Realmente no creo que sean brujas- hubo un viento frió que las dejó heladas, nadie, nadie les había dicho eso- Sin embargo, tengo la corazonada de que se trata de algo mas… ¿Me lo dirán?- movió un poco su cuerpo, acomodándose en el frió suelo entre las dos chicas semi-desnudas, muy atractivas de por si. Hanabi le miraba de forma atónita, ella lo había asesinado, pero estaba a su lado, era imposible. Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia la chica de cabello índigo, Hinata, ella era la única que lo había escuchado en todo momento, hasta intento detener a su hermana para que se detuviera- Si- susurro la chica, su cabello oculto sus ojos, al igual que las lagrimas que se precipitaban a resbalar por sus mejillas- M-Mi hermana y yo, s-so-somos diferentes, N-Nu-Nuestros cu-cuerpos, p-pueden cambiar- su tartamudeo fue casi inaudible, pero fue suficiente como para que el chico pudiera oírla.

Naruto se quedo pensativo, así que eran armas comunes y corrientes como las de Shibusen, solo que estaban en un lugar aislado fuera de los territorios de esa escuela infernal, ¿En que se convertían?, esa era su pregunta, pero no podía dejarlas aquí, los aldeanos las quemarían por brujas… esos estúpidos. Sin perder tiempo, se levantó sacudiendo su ropa con sus manos desnudas. Pronto desenfundo su Revolver calibre 22 y apunto hacia Hinata- No te muevas- el sonido ensordecedor no se hizo de esperar.

* * *

Un hombre se hizo paso por entre la oscuridad del lugar, caminando lejos de los barrotes de las celdas, con un destino determinado, la celda de las brujas. Fue una molestia tenerlas en este lugar, ni siquiera los rufianes que fueron encarcelados en el lugar continuo se les pasaron por la mente "follarlas" o algo, tenían miedo de que las brujas los hechizaran o le saldrían ronchas con pus en sus miembros. Dio un pequeño suspiro como abrió lentamente la celda, llevaba en sus manos las cadenas que había creado el herrero del pueblo en sus manos, se dice que absorbe la magia de las brujas al entrar contacto. Esto iba a ser fácil.

Una pistola se asomo por la oscuridad y tres disparos consecutivos arrojaron su cuerpo al suelo golpeándolo con fuerza. La luz de la salida iluminó los rizos dorados del chico quien salió disparado fuera de celda llevando consigo a las dos chicas consideradas de brujas, los prisioneros apuntaban en su dirección o les miraban con expresiones atónitas. El rubio les miro por encima de su hombro aun sin dejar de correr, las dos asintieron afirmativamente y comenzaron a desvanecerse. Lentamente en sus manos se formaron una especie de guanteles que le llegaba hasta el codo, los dos de color violeta con líneas negras hechos de metal duro, como el acero, con un sello en cada mano. Las dos armas dieron un pequeño resplandor azul aumentando aun más el poder. Sin dejar de correr levanto el puño por encima de su cara apuntando hacia donde debería de estar la residencia del alcalde del pueblo, el brazo completo se tornó gris resplandeciente. Golpeó con tan fuerza que derribo la pared hecha de madera con increíble facilidad, aunque eso no evitó que continuara con su camino, destruyendo con el brazo derecho todo lo que se le viera la gana, atravesó la casa por completo dejando tras de si una gran estela humeante que conducía hacia otra casa, la cual fue derribada con mayor intensidad. Naruto estaba causando un caos total.

* * *

Las torres de vigilancia y las construcciones no fueron mas que escombros envueltos en llamas o desprendiendo una estela de humo que se deslizaba hacia el cielo. Dio un suspiro cansado ante la destrucción de la aldea que atormentaba a las armas gemelas en sus sueños, asintió ante los agradecimientos de las dos hermanas por la conexión mental. Con sus manos aun estando envueltas por los guanteles de poder se golpeo un par de veces su ropa ya hecha jirones expulsando pequeñas esferas de polvo que se dispersaron en el aire. Estaba a punto de retomar su camino, hasta que escuchó el sonido de dos manos siendo golpeadas, estaba siendo alagado por aplausos.

_Protección del Alma… Liberar._

La palabra murió en su cuello, volteó su cabeza de golpe, como la longitud de onda se expandió. El poder masivo inundo la zona completamente en un segundo, justo por encima del sol dormitando, escondiéndose detrás de los árboles. Naruto dio una muesca como si se hubiera encontrado con lo menos indicado, sus ojos se contrajeron en la ira-… Una bruja…- escupió con desprecio, si, este no era el momento indicado para que apareciese lo que mas odiaba. La longitud de onda tenía un cierto parecido a un sol, con dos aros alrededor de esta, como si se tratara de una explosión nuclear. Ahí sentada en uno de los árboles ocultando su rostro por su sombrero morado, una amplia sonrisa apenas visible por la sombra que proporcionaba el sol. El viento comenzó a ir un poco más fuerte de lo común, extrayendo algunas hojas de los árboles dirigidas hacia el rubio, aunque ninguna toco su cuerpo, solo pasaban por los lados- No es un poco temprano para que un chico de Shibusen venga por mi cabeza? ¿En especial uno tan guapo?- susurro con cierto rastro de diversión.

-No unas mi persona con ese lugar… lo detesto- contesto Naruto dándose la vuelta lentamente hasta estar frente a frente a su objeto de odio. Lentamente sus manos se hicieron a los lados y sus pies se contrajeron, como si estuviera listo para atacar. Cerró sus ojos parcialmente- _Hinata… Hanabi_- hubo una pequeña respuesta afirmativa de sus acompañantes armas. El mundo se volvió completamente negro, todo se fue, y solo quedaron los tres, completamente desnudos con los ojos cerrados completamente. Los cuerpos de las dos chicas se fueron desvaneciendo hasta que solo quedaron sus almas las cuales fueron a parar a las manos de Naruto quien comenzó a centrar su poder entrar en sincronía con las dos al mismo tiempo- _Concéntrate_- las dos esferas dieron un pequeño resplandor- **_Tamashi no Kyoumei_**-

Una explosión de energía barrio con los escombros a su alrededor, posicionando un espacio completamente limpio, el alma del Técnico se expandió casi tan grande como el de la bruja, dos ojos carmesí apareció en la longitud de alma de Naruto, quien parecía estar impasible. Los dos guanteles dieron un resplandor amarillento casi como la luz en la oscuridad, expulsando una estela de humo por donde estaban los símbolos, las líneas negras resplandecieron en un mar de colores, como el arco iris. Sus músculos se contrajeron y sus ojos se abrieron, revelando unos completamente rojos abiertos por una abertura negruzca.

"¡Burning Reactive!"

Todas las hojas a su alrededor dieron un resplandor amarillento, entonces todas explotaron simultáneamente envolviéndolo en un fuego abrasador. La sonrisa de la bruja se fue desvaneciendo al observar que una silueta se desprendió del fuego y saltó a una gran altura. Las hojas seguían en el cielo, una ventaja más a su favor.

"Burning Reactive"

Todas las hojas brillaron con intensidad y luego explotaron, envolviendo nuevamente a Naruto, parece que esta vez no tenía escapatoria.

Las llamas se dispersaron rápidamente, como en el centro de estas se podía apreciar al rubio girando velozmente sobre su mismo eje- **_Kaiten_**- grito con fuerza. Los giros fueron disminuyendo lentamente, algo que extraño a la bruja, pero entonces vio con horror lo que el rubio poseía en las manos. Una esfera azulada, desprendiendo un aire helado se formo entre sus palmas, la combinación de viento y agua le fue muy útil. Llevo sus manos con la esfera hacia atrás, apuntando hacia donde estaba la bruja y luego la disparó, expulsando un rayo que se dirigió a toda velocidad en esa dirección congelando todo a su paso- **_Tama Kyokusen_**- no tenía sentido relajarse, el sabía que la bruja lo había esquivado. Cayó con fuerza, desquebrajando el suelo como una telaraña, sin perder tiempo se fue en dirección del bosque, donde se supone que debía de estar la bruja. En su camino derribó árboles como si estuviera utilizando una mano para destruir un par de mondadientes.

Se detuvo en un claro cerca de varios árboles, al parecer, cuando la bruja había esquivado su técnica, no solo lo esquivo, si no que utilizo un hechizo para poder intercambiar su cuerpo por el de algún arbusto o alguna cosa de su mismo tamaño. Observó con detenimiento la zona, esperando el más leve movimiento o sonido que le ayuden a capturar a su objetivo, pero no se dio cuenta de que el árbol a su espalda daba un pequeño resplandor. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

"Burning Reactive"

Una gran explosión inundo la zona, llevándose consigo a varios árboles y/o animales pastando por algún lugar. Sentada en su escoba, estaba la bruja, observando en todo momento su obra maestra, dio una pequeña sonrisa ante su logro, no solo había asesinado al chico guapo, si no que también había matado a las dos chiquillas guanteles que podrían hacerle una molestia en el futuro, había matado a dos pájaros por un tiro. De su garganta, se escapo una pequeña risa que poco a poco se fue agrandando hasta que se convirtió en una carcajada que llego a resonar en todo el bosque. Sin embargo su risa murió al sentir una presencia justo detrás de ella- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- no paso un segundo hasta que se dio cuenta de que su pecho había sido atravesado por su mano, envuelta en rayos, como si fuera una navaja- **_Reza-Sen_**- giró levemente su cabeza hasta encarar a dos ojos carmesí que le miraban como su próxima presa, estaba muerta. Su cara se encontró con el puño de la mano derecha que la golpeó con tal intensidad que quizás le habría roto la mandíbula. Una explosión de viento envió su cuerpo hacia el suelo, lejos de su escoba. El cuerpo de la bruja choco contra el duro suelo de piedra creando un gran cráter, a lo menos de 5 metros, un grito ahogado se escapo de su garganta, ahogándose en gorgoteos de su propia sangre- **_Tsuchi Kobushi_**- susurro Naruto, sosteniendo su cuerpo en el aire por la escoba. Dio una sonrisa macabra ante la bruja ya débil y vulnerable… era hora de terminar con todo esto. Sus dos manos dieron un resplandor carmesí

"**Nibai no Kobushi-Kitsune**"

* * *

**Hola Criaturitas!!**

**Soy fullme, trayéndoles la continuación que ya habían leído, pero de igual forma se las traigo para que sepan que no me olvidaré de este fic. Aquí esta las traducciones.**

**-Traducción-**

**Tamashi no Kyoumei****: (Eco del Alma) Técnica donde se sincroniza el alma del técnico con la del arma, sin embargo, Naruto aquí no sincroniza su alma con las demás, si no que obliga a que Hanabi y Hinata sincronicen con la suya, por eso utilice la imagen de Naruto sosteniendo las almas de Hinata y Hanabi respectivamente.**

**Burning Reactive****: (Combustión a Reacción) Hechizo que utiliza la Bruja para que las cosas inertes o sin alma hagan implosión dependiendo del tamaño del objeto inanimado.**

**Change Place****: (Cambio de Lugar) Se que no utilice esta técnica, pero para que entiendan como es que la bruja esquivo un ataque que parecía difícil de esquivar. Cambio de lugar funciona tomando un objeto y sustituyéndolo en tu lugar, suena como "Kawirimi no jutsu" solo que este es un hechizo.**

**Kaiten****: (Rotación) Técnica que utilizó Naruto para librarse de las llamas, consiste en que Naruto gire a gran velocidad mientras Hanabi expulsa el elemento viento, y al mismo tiempo Hinata equilibra la técnica de protección circular.**

**Tama Kyokusen****: (Esfera Polar) Técnica en que consiste utilizar el elemento Viento y Agua para crear Hielo. Una esfera de elemento hielo se va formando entre los dos guanteles hasta tomar un grado aceptable para el orador y luego se lleva las manos hacia atrás apuntando el objetivo, entonces se dispara un rayo de energía congelante que desintegra todo a su paso.**

**Reza-Sen****: (Navaja-Electro) Naruto utiliza a Hinata para que esta técnica funcione. El elemento rayo cubre completamente el guante y le da forma como un triangulo que puede llegar a cortar como una navaja, piensen en el Chidori.**

**Tsuchi Kobuchi****: (Puño de Tierra) Naruto utiliza a Hanabi para que esta técnica funcione. El guante se vuelve tan duro como la roca o como el hierro y puede destruir toda cosa que golpee, sin embargo la fuerza puede ser invertida mediante un hechizo.**

**Nibai no Kobushi-Kitsune: ****(Doble Puño del Zorro)Técnica que amplifica las ondas del alma a tal punto que llega a quemar todo lo que toca, es posible que Naruto quiera desintegrar a la bruja utilizando esta técnica o simplemente quiere incinerarla. Esta técnica se considera una de las tres del "Eco del Alma" por su gran poder, las otras solo son suplementarias.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, pásense por mis demás fic. Los estaré esperando ^^**

**Nos vemos!!**


	3. Shibusen

**Cazador de Brujas**

**Narutox (Hinata/Hanabi/Maka/Tsubaki/Chrona/Kim/Blair/Marie/Oc)**

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Una explosión de fuego inundo la zona, incinerando los árboles y vegetación alrededor, ahí en medio de toda la destrucción, una columna llameante creada desde el suelo se elevó como un edificio, subiendo hacia el cielo, expulsando llamas en varias direcciones en forma grácil y delicada. Las llamas se fueron arremolinando en el cielo azulado, adoptando la forma de un hocico de un animal, la forma de un zorro.

El bucle con un calor abrasador giró con mas fuerza hasta desaparecer, dejando tras de si un viento altamente caliente, capaz de derretir la piel humana. Posado en un cráter de más de diez metros, estaba un rubio con una enorme alma carmesí con dos ojos, observando con repugnancia la esfera con una cola que se mecía perezosamente flotando en el aire, el había matado a la bruja, y su alma seguía ahí. Pero no por mucho- Hinata, Hanabi- los guanteles en sus manos fueron desvaneciéndose lentamente hasta desaparecer, mostrando a dos hermosuras de largos cabellos y ojos iguales, de pie a su espalda. Con un movimiento de su mano, envió el alma de la bruja hacia las manos de la chica de cabello índigo- Cómanla, iré por mis cosas- susurro el rubio mientras se quitaba su vestimenta ya hecha jirones, quedándose solo en boxers. Dio una última mirada al enorme cráter de varios metros, en donde dejó a las dos chicas con el alma de la bruja, aparentemente estaban sonrojadas de verle desnudo. Encogiéndose de hombros desapareció en el follaje.

-¿Qué piensas de el?- inquirió la hermana menor, su cabello castaño fluía por su espalda, observando con sus ojos opalinos donde había desaparecido el rubio, su rostro parecía un fulgor carmesí. Su hermana no lo estaba haciendo mejor, es como si hubiera tenido un orgasmo, su cabello índigo se encontraba revuelto, sus ojos opalinos con un toque de violeta estaban cristalizados y el rostro parecía que iba a estallar en un mar de llamas. Dirigió su rostro sonrojado hacia ella y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa- Es guapo...- susurro Hinata, volviendo su vista hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido ese adonis. Hanabi asintió afirmativamente y luego las dos rieron pervertidamente… nunca habían visto a un hombre, y ahora que lo miran de cerca… pues la imaginación vuela.

Las dos volvieron a reír pervertidamente antes de intentar comerse el alma de la bruja.

* * *

Suspiró cansado, dejándose caer sobre el colchón de la cama situada en una habitación no muy grande de un hotel barato, las chicas Hyuga se le pegaron como si fueran babosas, ellas no tenían a nadie que las proteja y tampoco tenían a nadie que se preocupara por ellas, eran tan vulnerables, eso le recordó a si mismo. Su corazón amable por naturaleza no permitió dejarlas a la deriva, así que les permitió que le acompañaran, aunque le fue un poco incomodo tener la compañía de dos hermosuras, muchos de los hombres en las ciudades o pueblos que iban les miraban como si fueran piezas de carne, una vez intentaron violarlas en su presencia, aunque apenas llegaron a tocar su hombro, el actuó rápidamente y les disparo a todos. Se había vuelto posesivo con ellas y a veces no le gustaba que estuviera tan interesado en ellas, tanto que no dejaba que ningún hombre les tocara… esto no pasó desapercibido por las chicas, las cuales tomaban cada vez mas cariño por el rubio técnico, no solo eso, si no que tenían sus propios planes para que se enamorara de ellas, cada una tenía un plan diferente y lo efectuaban en cada momento, pero siempre terminaban en fracaso, ya que no podían convencer que ellas estaban enamoradas de el, era como si su cerebro estuviera hecho de piedra…

Nuevamente suspiro, ahora Naruto tenía que dormir para su encuentro con Shibusen, durante los últimos 15 meses los cuales los pasó maravillosamente con sus acompañantes había sido informado que la escuela de Shibusen estaba siendo gobernada por Shinigami-sama uno de los mas poderosos técnicos en todo el mundo, recibió la información de que su hijo sería integrado posiblemente en las instalaciones. Tenía a su disposición la información de varios estudiantes que estudiaban ahí, sus descripciones, sus comidas, sus armas, sus estilos, sus habilidades, sus técnicas… el tenía la información casi completa de esa academia, ¿Cómo se preguntaran?, pues el tenía un infiltrado en sus filas, alguien que se ganaría la confianza de todos y le entregaría información gracias a la invocación, la técnica consiste en dibujar un sello en una hoja de papel y luego poner encima a la cosa a sellar, luego la persona a invocar pinta un sello igual que el otro en donde sea y luego se golpea el sello insertando una cantidad pequeña del poder del alma, logrando que la cosa a sellar sea transportada para ser invocada posteriormente. Es una forma muy compleja de enviar información, pero bastante útil y lo mejor de todo es que es imperceptible ante los ojos o a la percepción de alma de Shinigami-sama.

Observó con aburrimiento los nombres puestos en orden de poder y habilidades, como un grafico, cada uno portaba un número diferente de estrellas y las estadísticas a un lado. Ninguno le llamaba la atención, ninguno era de su interés, a excepción de una chica de nombre "Maka Albarn", a pesar de que no tenía las suficientes estrellas para entrar en su interés para una batalla, ya logró conseguir el "**Tamashi no Kyoumei**" o "Eco del Alma", algo muy impresionante para un técnico de ese lugar, además de eso era muy sexy, en todos los sentidos posibles… hasta su informante le envió varias fotos de las chicas de esa academia, muchas de ellas son de varios ángulos y con distintas clases de ropa, había una también de ella desnuda en el baño de las chicas. _Bastante información_. Diría el.

Vio a sus dos acompañantes dormitar en la cama que compartían estos últimos días, Hinata estaba posada perezosamente en el medio, vistiendo un camisón azul marino transparente haciéndole denotar su sostén de encaje lila junto con sus bragas del mismo color, abrazaba con fuerza un peluche de si mismo que el le había hecho, de su boca dejaba caer un fino hilo de saliva que llegaba hasta la cara del peluche. A su lado estaba Hanabi, posada al lado izquierdo dándole la espalda a su hermana dormitando mientras decía incoherencias entre sueños, vestía una playera negra ocultando su sostén y bragas de color rosado, a veces las dos eran muy extrañas a su alrededor, pero el terminaba acostumbrándose a estas dos chicas, aunque tuviera que pasar el resto de sus días con ellas… no se quejaba al respecto.

Se acomodo en la suavidad del colchón, apreciando los cuerpos de sus acompañantes, eran sexy's, y todo el mundo podía confirmar sus conjeturas, levantó las hojas de la cama y se cubrió con ellas, al igual que a las chicas, parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez mas pesado, su boca se resecaba y sus parpados pesaban cada vez mas. Entonces se durmió.

* * *

Caminó despreocupadamente por las calles de la ciudad, nunca antes había estado aquí, así que mas le vale prepararse para lo inesperado, seguramente Shinigami-sama ya lo debe de haber detectado desde el momento en que entro en esta mugrosa ciudad. De los archivos enviados por sus informantes se denotaba que en "Death City" estaba plagada de placeres y pecados, las calles estaban bañadas de basura, sangre y semen, posiblemente por la prostitucion. Le daba asco de solo pisar esta tierra. Pero debía de mantener la compostura, así que no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro, se mantenía impasible. Observó la gran estructura totalmente simétrica daba la apariencia de una escultura macabra hecha de cráneos y velas encendidas, un trabajo muy hermoso, le daba unos puntos a Shibusen.

Las escaleras lo llevaron hasta la entrada de la academia, donde estaba un chico de apariencia enfermiza, vistiendo una chamarra negra con franjas amarillas y unos pantalones marrones durmiendo placidamente en uno de los pilares de la construcción, a su lado, sentada en una silla de madera y metal, se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio opaco amarrado en dos coletas leyendo un libro tranquilamente, vestía una camisa blanca manga larga debajo de un chaleco amarillo sin mangas, sus caderas estaban siendo cubiertas por una falda roja con varias rayas verdes en forma vertical y horizontal dando la apariencia de cuadros. La chica no tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia, y lo miro durante unos segundos, tratando de estudiarlo, un minuto después, levantó el libro lo suficientemente alto y lo golpeó en la cabeza del chico de cabellera plateada. Las maldiciones e insultos no se hicieron de esperar.

Hinata y Hanabi a su espalda miraban con diferentes clases de emociones esa escena, por un lado, Hinata quería que parasen de pelear ya que los compañeros no deben de estar en desacuerdo, mientras que Hanabi quería ver hasta donde puede llegar la pelea. Sin embargo, el rubio a su lado terminó la pelea con solo volver hacer notar su presencia-… Ejem…- tosió Naruto, llamando la atención del arma y técnico que parecían llegar a los puñetazos. Se desplazó hasta estar en frente de la chica de cabello rubio, le sonrió amablemente- Usted debe de ser Maka Albarn, ¿Correcto?- la chica asintió afirmativamente sintiendo que la sangre lentamente se dirigía hacia sus mejillas, se inclino ante ella y posó sus labios en su mano derecha- Eh escuchado mucho a cerca de ti… ¿Tu me guiaras donde Shinigami-sama se encuentra?- inquirió mientras se levantaba. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los pozos verduzcos de la sonrojada chica quien le miraba anonadada. A su lado, el chico parecía sorprendido frente a esta acción tomada por el chico nuevo, no es que estuviera celoso, no, la cosa es que ninguno se acercaría a una chica plana como Maka, el no era un tipo genial por nada.

Soul observó a las dos bellezas que acompañaban al rubio y no pudo aguantarse las ganas de intentarlo, se acerco lo suficiente hasta estar lo suficientemente para tomarse como una invitación y les otorgó una sonrisa salvaje- ¡Me llamo Soul! ¿Quieren pasar un tiempo con un tipo culo como yo?- las dos le miraron sonrientes y el esperó a que respondieran, sin embargo, nunca notó que las expresiones se volvían siniestras y que sus sonrisas no eran tan inocentes como antes… cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde…

* * *

-¿En serio? ¿El hizo eso?- dijo Naruto caminando junto a Maka, quien le estaba enseñando los alrededores de Shibusen antes de llevarlo ante Shinigami-sama. De cerca les seguía las gemelas Hyuga sonrientes mientras observaban los alrededores con emoción infantil, ignorando las miradas hambrientas que les ofrecían la parte masculina de la academia… ¿Y Soul?, pues Soul al intentar hacerse el chulo, cometió un grabe error fatal, la moraleja era… ¡¡No molestar a las gemelas!! Pueden parecer inocentes, pero cuando son molestadas suelen sacar los dientes y garras afiladas, ahora gracias a su estupidez, se la estaba pasando grandioso en la enfermería con varios hematomas, heridas, huesos rotos, arañazos, mordeduras y quemaduras de tercer grado.

Maka asintió afirmativamente haciendo señas con sus manos intentado hacer la explicación mas visual- ¡Y entonces el se acostó con la enfermera nº 3 de la academia!… ¡También lo hizo con la maestra de matemáticas!- dijo con furia, le estaba contando las aventuras de su padre a su nuevo amigo, ya le tenía demasiada confianza, aunque el fue el que saco a relucir el tema- El se gasta la mayoría de su dinero en mujeres… y nunca en mi- susurro esto ultimo, parecía que su padre al engañar a su madre había creado una herida tan grande que la conllevo a odiar a la mayoría de los hombres, por lo menos ese odio no fue dirigido hacia el. La chica se sobresalto al sentir una mano en su hombro, pero pronto se relajo al saber que Naruto era el que la estaba reconfortando… inconscientemente llevo su mano enguantada hasta tocar la mano del chico, intentó sentir la calidez que emanaba aun a través de la tela de sus guantes- _Gracias_- susurro por lo bajo.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos, intentando escaparse por entre sus mejillas, nadie la había escuchado ni tampoco se había interesado en su vida… esto es lo que se sentía ser querida. Esta sensación la hacía sentir rara. Los dos se detuvieron ante una puerta de madera con una placa de oro que decía "Shinigami". Naruto le ofreció una sonrisa de zorro antes de besarle la frente- Nos vemos, Maka-chan- giró la perilla de la puerta de roble y se adentró pisándole los talones las dos chicas de largos cabellos y ojos opalinos. Antes de cerrar se pudo denotar como Hanabi miraba con cientos de emociones a la chica de cabellos amarillos, estaba celosa… _¿Qué tenía ella que yo no?_, no sabía porque se sentía así, era tan extraño.

Maka los vio irse por esa puerta, con lágrimas aun frescas en sus mejillas teñidas de rosa. Pasó sus dedos por su frente, y luego se los llevo a la boca, intentando saborear el sabor de esos dulces labios. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante los pensamientos que se le pasaban por su mente, sentía como si cientos de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago, sentía que sus mejillas estaban calientes y sentía que su entrepierna le apretaba bastante… ella no sabía lo que pasaba. Se miro sus manos y se dio cuenta de que estas estaban temblando, no perdió tiempo y arrojó el libro que portaba hacia la basura, si ella no sabía lo que le pasaba, quizás los libros de la biblioteca tendrían la solución. Y se encamino a saber lo que le pasaba, olvidándose completamente de que su compañero de armas estaba hospitalizado.

* * *

Con sus fríos ojos azules observó el líquido de la taza que estaba siendo sostenida por sus dedos. Se encontró a si mismo, sentad en una pequeña silla de madera, muy inestable de por si, al lado de el estaba una mesita pequeña, como para niños, donde estaba posada un termo con te y varias tazas de porcelana con sus respectivos platillos. En frente de si mismo, sentado en una silla igual de baja que la suya, se encontraba una figura extraña con forma humana, portando una mascara de tres púas hacia abajo, como una calavera, sostenía también una taza de te por entre sus grandes guantes inflados cuadriculadamente. _Shinigami_. Durante la ultima hora, se la pasó ignorándolo y el esperó pacientemente hasta que recordara que ingresó a su academia sin ningún estrago, aun. Después de recordar que aun estaba ahí, le dijo que se sentara en esta silla tan incomoda que lo hacía ver ridículo, sus acompañantes se fueron con Spirit para ver los alrededores… no tenía que preocuparse por ellas, el podía invocarlas en creando un simple sello… ellas ya sabían el procedimiento. Shinigami lo mantuvo aquí tomando te despreocupadamente, como si fuera de lo mas normal. Bien, el le seguiría el juego.

-Así que… ¿Qué te trae por esta ciudad, Naruto-kun?- utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no intentar liberar su presión del alma, el odiaba que sus enemigos lo trataran a la ligera. Controló su respiración, el quería calmarse- Negocios...- susurro con una mirada afilada, antes de beber el contenido de la taza. Shinigami-sama le miro durante unos momentos a través de esa ridícula mascara, le daba la apariencia de un payaso- ¿Oh? ¿Qué tipo de negocios serían, Naruto-kun?-

_Inhala… Exhala…_

-He escuchado que están en una posible guerra contra las brujas, yo ofrezco mis servicios proporcionándoles mis habilidades en combate… pero para que el trato se efectué, tendrán que respetar mis condiciones- sus ojos dieron un pequeño resplandor carmesí, antes de volver a su color habitual, azul cielo. Un viento frío, recorrió la habitación, dando a entender que con eso, había silenciado al poderoso técnico uniforme, sin embargo, este recupero su compostura y tosió un par de veces- ¿Y cuales serían tus condiciones?- sabía que tenía que aceptar, no importa lo tontas o desalmadas que sean las condiciones, estaban en una guerra y el no podía alejarse de Shibusen, ya que su alma estaba unida a esta tierra, pero el alma de este chico es libre y es tan fuerte que podría hacerle frente a cualquier bruja y salir victorioso. Tenía que aceptar. Naruto observó el paisaje de la habitación, mientras que al mismo tiempo se servía un poco mas de té en su taza- Primero que nada… en cada misión que se hable o rumoree sobre una bruja, yo tendré que ir- hubo un pequeño asentimiento de su cabeza, una señal de que su plan se estaba realizando de forma exitosa- Segundo… quiero que me des un lugar espacioso donde pueda hospedarme por tiempo definido, lejos de lo insano, pero lo suficientemente cerca de aquí- Shinigami asintió a su segunda condición, no le importaba en lo absoluto, era mas fácil de cumplir que la primera. Pero la cosa no terminaba, y estaba a punto de averiguarlo- Tercero… quiero que hagas la poligamia legal- esto lo dejó helado… no solo había pedido algo que todo hombre deseaba, si no que estaba pidiendo algo que le estaba fuera de las manos, era casi una locura.

-¿Por qué querrías algo así, Naruto-kun?- una sonrisa salvaje pasó por los labios del rubio, quien envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral del Maestro de armas legendario- No quiero que Hinata-hime y Hanabi-chan se peleen todo el tiempo- susurro gentilmente mirando placidamente el contenido de su pieza de porcelana. Dio un pequeño suspiro antes de recuperar su compostura- Y por último… cuando la casería termine, quiero que me dejes ir de este lugar con lo que se me plazca o quien me siga. ¡Aun sigues siendo mi enemigo después de todo!, ¡Shinigami!- un fuerte viento azotó el lugar como si se hubiera liberado a una bestia feroz, dispuesta a despedazar a cualquiera que se le cruce en su camino, las tazas de porcelana cayeron al suelo, reventándose en miles de pedazos desparramando su contenido. Shinigami observó con el seño fruncido a su oponente, el aun no había aceptado todas sus condiciones. Pero el tenía que hacerlo… se iba arrepentir de eso. En lo mas profundo de su mente, el sabía que se arrepentiría- Acepto sus términos, Naruto-kun-

Se levantó para retirarse, pero justo cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de estar en frente de la salida, se oyó la voz un poco triste del Técnico, Shinigami:

"El enemigo de mi enemigo… es mi amigo"

-Tienes razón, Shinigami- susurro Naruto revelando unos ojos helados. Giró la perilla lentamente y se retiró de la oficina del director de Shibusen, el ya tenía suficiente de la actitud de ese tipo, pero era divertido deprimirlo con su mera presencia, sus padres hablaban mucho sobre la actitud alegre de Shinigami-sama, pero ante el, parecía lo contrario… que ironía…- "_Debo buscar a Hinata y a Hanabi, no quiero que el padre de Maka sea puré de papas antes de que el día acabe_"- con este pensamiento, se encamino en busca de sus acompañantes armas y del desafortunado padre de la chica sexy, de cabellos amarillos opacos.

* * *

**Hola Tomatitos!!**

**Soy fullme dejándoles el ultimo capitulo en el que colaboró Flameron, a partir de ahora me encargaré oficialmente del fic, así que todos los capítulos nuevos que se aparezcan por aquí, serán míos en estos momentos.**

**Gracias a la repentina acción de Flameron de dejarme con este fic, que de por cierto, va muy bien, tendré que retrasar la votación para el próximo año o quizás en octubre, este será uno de los pocos fic que me haré cargo, pero ya me ofrecí para seguirlo, así que estaré con ustedes por un tiempo. Lean mis otros fic que están en mi perfil, tengo sorpresas para ustedes ^^**

**Nos vemos!!**


	4. Blair Cat

**Cazador de Brujas**

**Narutox (Hinata/Hanabi/Maka/Tsubaki/Chrona/Kim/Blair/Marie/Oc)**

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Su mano se encontró con su boca intentando que su aliento no se disperse en el aire y llegue hasta sus acompañantes, estaba un poco cansado, lo despertaron a las 4 de la mañana para una misión, el se hubiera enojado, de no ser que le fue informado de que posiblemente se trate de una bruja. Y eso no se acababa ahí… si no que Maka Albarn y Soul Evans irían en su busca, eso significaba que tendría un total de 99 almas Pre-Kinshin. Se dio un baño y se vistió con una gabardina blanca con llamas negras en las muñecas, debajo una playera negra sin mangas junto con un pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color con una cadena actuando como cinturón. Tuvo suerte de que sus acompañantes armas no le escucharon, si hubiera sido así, entonces tendría que llevarlas, o peor aun, lo obligarían a hacerles el amor… no es que se quejara, pero no tenía tiempo para eso cuando hay un alma de bruja que cazar. Caminó junto a la chica sexy que conoció hace unos días, y a su lado, su acompañante arma Guadaña con el complejo de superioridad, el habría llevado a alguien mas con el, quizás a su espía en Shibusen le hubiera servido como ayuda extra, pero la misión lo tomó con tanta sorpresa que ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensarlo, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba acompañando a los chicos.

Irguió con orgullo una Katana con su empuñadura atada a su cintura, medía un metro y pico, oculto en su gabardina, se encontraba dos pistolas 9 mm fácilmente accesibles, en su espalda estaba atado un pergamino donde estaban selladas varias armas de poder elemental que podrá servirle en la pelea, no estaba con Hinata o Hanabi, ellas le habían ayudado en sus batallas anteriores contra sus enemigos, pero ahora que no estaban tendrá que conformarse con Soul y Maka, además de sus armas comunes, el podría controlar a Soul fácilmente, pero a Maka no le gustaría que utilizara a su acompañante. Ya habían abandonado a Shibusen hace un tiempo. El chico Guadaña se desplazó por su enorme motocicleta, ya que Naruto y Maka se llevaban tan bien, porque no se iban juntos… pues así fue, el técnico se encamino en un Ferrari para dos personas. La chica sexy iba con el.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un bosque que por su apariencia, parecía que todo en su lugar estuviera muerto, daba un estilo oscuro y gótico que era aterrador, un lugar perfecto para cazar en la oscuridad, por suerte había un sendero lo suficientemente grande como para un automóvil, estos senderos olvidados eran utilizados hace años, antes de que se construyeran las enormes ciudades y las autopistas, muchas de las brujas suelen alejarse de la tecnología o ciudades por problemas personales o con sus poderes, sus poderes consisten en la naturaleza, pero cuando el humano destruye la vegetación del lugar, corrompe la naturaleza, por ende, las brujas pierden casi todo su poder. Aunque también están la clase de brujas que se especializan en los otros campos, es por eso que algunas se mantienen aisladas mientras que las otras se esconden en las ciudades o en la oscuridad.

Naruto pisó con fuerza el desacelerador parando el auto de golpe. En frente de ellos, se encontraba lo que parecía, una casa construida de tal forma que parezca una enorme calabaza, con ventanas de decoración y un buzón a un costado. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca del rubio, habría jurado que las brujas no se contactan con humanos… mas aun teniendo una casa en medio de un bosque muerto con una calabaza gigante como casa. Extrajo de su bolsillo la brújula que había identificado las fuentes de poder en su viaje… y se dio cuenta de que esta parecía apuntar hacia la casa moviéndose levemente, esto confirmaba que tenía un poder aceptable. Soul parecía impresionado con la estructura- Es muy bonita, parece realmente una calabaza- susurro con una leve sonrisa, disfrutó por unos momentos la brisa fría que recorría por el bosque hasta toparse con su cara moviendo su cabello descontroladamente. Una pequeña estela de humo se levantó cuando golpeó con fuerza el piso y se hincó en sus rodillas- Será mejor que vaya a decírselo personalmente- gruño con una enorme sonrisa de sierra, antes de saltar con fuerza en dirección de la casa, mas específicamente la ventana- ¡¡Soul!! ¡¡Espera!! ¡Es diferente de las otras veces!- gritó la chica intentando detener a su compulsivo acompañante, solo para recibir un insulto de parte de este gritándole para que lo siguiera, Maka dio un suspiro de frustración, antes de mirar hacia el lado, para poder conseguir algo de ayuda, pero solo pudo encontrarse con las siguientes palabras-… _Estúpido compulsivo_…- como no veía de otra, golpeó sus manos juntas haciéndose eco en toda la noche el sonido que emano, siguiéndole de cerca un resplandor azulino junto con un pequeño rayo.

Soul levantó su pie por encima de su cabeza observando, hambriento, la ventana que lo separaba de su titulo como Guadaña Mortal estaba a pocos centímetros y entonces, un destello de luz nubló su vista y sin saber como, golpeó con su pierna el mugriento suelo, para luego caer de bruces al amortiguando su caída con su cabeza, mordiéndose la lengua en el proceso. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse porque o como, ya que el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose en pedazos llamó su atención, y se dio cuenta, de que había sido tele-transportado al lado de Maka, Naruto había utilizado su lugar.

* * *

**Round 1: Fight!**

El rubio destrozó la ventana dando unas volteretas en el aire, antes de caer suavemente en el piso hecho de cerámica en frente de una bañera. En frente de el, se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabello morado con dos patillas que caían delante de sus orejas y peinadas de tal forma que creaban una espiral, encima de su cabeza, portaba un sombrero negro con una cinta morada. En efecto, se trataba de una bruja, solo que destacó en ultimo minuto que estaba completamente desnuda- Bien… esto es incomodo- murmuro con gotas de sudor resbalando por su cara, esto era incomodo y molesto de muchas maneras. Se mantuvo impasible ante la figura redondeada y hermosa que se cernía ante el, unos enormes pechos posiblemente Copa-D cubiertos con una fina capa de vapor junto a la espuma de la bañera dispersa en todo su cuerpo, unos enormes ojos amarillentos afilados como los de un gato, y una cabellera violeta húmeda por el agua de la bañera, un sombrero estaba posado encima, cubierto de algunas estelas de espuma. La chica le miraba con una mirada ensoñadora, como si se tratara de una niña al ver una preciosa muñeca que acaba de salir a la venta, parecía impresionada por su aparición, poco a poco se acerco hacia el con una sonrisa seductora posada en sus labios, moviéndose de un lado a otro, provocando, que efectivamente, se movieran sus pechos en un movimiento hipnótico- ¡Hola guapo!- una voz enérgica pero seductora, captó los oídos del impasible rubio, las brujas suelen emplear juegos mentales en los humanos antes de mostrar su verdadero rostro, esta no es la primera vez que le pasa- ¿Quieres divertirte con Blair? Blair promete diversión- susurro de forma sensual a su oído derecho, mientras hondeaba su dedo índice en el pecho del rubio, quien le dio una actitud fría, sus ojos se afilaron por unos segundos.

-Hoy no habrá diversión, Sra. Blair…- espetó fríamente, como se alejaba del cuerpo desnudo de la hermosa joven, y observaba hacia la ventana, la chica de grandes pechos imitó su acción. De repente, una chica de cabellos amarillos opacos, amarrados en dos coletas, saltó por la ventana, cayendo de pie en las baldosas, junto a ella, cayó un chico de cabellera plateada al suelo en un charco de sangre, rociado por su propia nariz al ver a los enormes pechos la bruja-… Por que hemos venido a por tu alma- susurro calmadamente, como retiraba lentamente desde su gabardina un revolver calibre 38, su pequeñez extrañó a sus compañeros y a la excitante-joven-bruja, pero no le dieron mucha importancia.

Maka golpeó con su pie el trasero de su acompañante, quien dio una exclamación de furia espetando maldiciones sin sentido. Una ráfaga de viento irrumpió por la ventana meciendo las coletas de la rubia junto a su gabardina, su acompañante fue desvaneciéndose lentamente convirtiéndose en su forma de arma, una enorme vara con una hoja en el extremo, como de 2 metros, negra con el borde carmesí, como si estuviera pintado de sangre, en el extremo donde estaba la hoja, había algo así como un mango, daba la apariencia de un ojo con dientes afilados. La enorme guadaña giró en las hábiles manos de Maka, quien no despegaba la vista de la bruja ahora completamente vestida, necesitaba formular un plan rápido, la estúpida acción de Soul podría causar el fracaso de esta misión- ¡Vamos Soul!- grito posando la guadaña contra su espalda imitando la postura de combate en la que se especializa- Muy bien- vino la respuesta de la guadaña. Blair admiró con unos ojos de ilusión como si salieran estrellas de estos, dio un sonido muy parecido al de un maullido con una sonrisa enorme dijo- ¡¡Sugoi!! ¡¡Se convirtió en una Guadaña!!-

Naruto observó con pequeño y ningún interés el intercambio de palabras entre las dos, era muy rutinario viniendo de un estudiante de Shibusen intentando liberarse del nerviosismo actuando como si pudiera soportarlo todo, como dioses. Gruño internamente ante este pensamiento. Por ultimo, la bruja comenzó un hechizo, y ¡Maka ni siquiera se molestó en detenerlo!, ¡Pero será…!

"Pum~Pumkim~Pumkim: Halloween Cannon"

Una calabaza se disparo desde la palma de la mano de la bruja, la cual viajo a gran velocidad hacia la chica de cabello amarillo opaco, no tuvo tiempo de moverse, un flash de luz y luego una enorme explosión se originó cuando la calabaza hizo contacto con un sólido, provocando una especie de disparo de magia como si se tratara de un cañon sónico. Un enorme agujero humeante quedo detrás del ataque, la bruja rió feliz, la explosión había creado el efecto deseado en ella.

**Game Over**

* * *

**Round 2: Fight!**

Naruto dormía tranquilamente apoyado en un árbol, había dejado muy en claro que solo estaba de ayuda si las cosas se ponían difíciles, ellos son los que debían extraer el alma de una bruja, no el. Bueno, debía, pero solo en caso de que las cosas se complicaran, y si no se equivocaba, ahora las cosas estaban lo bastante bien como para que el se tomara una pequeña siesta mientras dejaba a los dos adolescentes a cargo. Pues descontando los problemas de actitud de Maka y el machismo de Soul, todo saldrá bien, pero por si acaso se mantenía cerca. Nada malo saldría de esto…- _¡Maldita sea!... ¡¿Como puede la tentación de una "Sexy Bruja" ganarle a alguien tan chulo como yo?!_- una mueca se formo en el rostro de Naruto, como intentaba mantener el sueño de el comiendo una montaña sin fin de comida de todo tipo, junto a una catarata de soda que se deslizaba rápidamente por su garganta, ¡Podía hasta saborearla!- _Bueno, es una Bruja. Pero si pierdes la conciencia frente a esa calentura, entonces nunca te convertirás en una "Death __Scythe__", Soul_- su dos cejas se convirtieron en una, como intentaba ignorar los fuertes susurros que emanaban los dos chicos, el ambiente de su sueño se estremeció, como la señal de televisión en mal estado.

A lo lejos, se podía divisar la forma de la hermosa bruja caminar por el camino de piedras en su dirección, Naruto podía sentirla aun con los ojos cerrados, estaba esperando el momento para sacarlos de este predicamento si la acción lo amerita- Aquí viene- dijeron el "Técnico" y "Arma" al mismo tiempo como se escondieron aun mas detrás del árbol donde mantenían su posición. El único problema, es que el árbol es demasiado delgado para ocultarlos, así que solo agraviaron más el problema, dejando al descubierto su posición. Blair se detuvo justo en frente del árbol, donde se ocultaban el "chico guadaña" y la "chica molesta", una sonrisa se deslizó en su rostro- ¡¡Oh~o!! ¡¡¡Chico Guadaña!!!- Soul fue tele-transportado por la bruja justo entre sus pechos ahogándolo en ellos con fuerza. Una explosión de sangre mas tarde, se dieron cuenta que perdieron. Naruto gruño como golpeaba las manos juntas, luego un rayo azulino cubrió sus cuerpos. Antes de que Blair se diera cuenta, los chicos habían desaparecido en un destello azul, dejándola sola, hizo una pequeña rabieta ante esto.

**¿Game Over?**

* * *

**Round 3: Fight!**

Maka sonrió orgullosa, un papel que tenía escrito "Menú del Día" estaba posado en sus manos, había escrito el plan ahí y se lo había contado a Naruto y a Soul con detalles, este plan no podía fallar por nada del mundo- He escrito el plan de hoy en este papel, si lo seguimos al pie de la letra, entonces no habrá problemas esta vez- sin embargo, su compañero parecía discrepar su plan- Y eso de que servirá- murmuro el chico guadaña.

-¡¿Tienes algo mejor?!- exigió la técnico femenina, como intentaba intimidar a Soul con una postura de pelea-… Pues no- Maka volvió a explotar liberando su estrés en su compañero arma, mientras golpeaba con fuerza, este se quejaba adolorido. Naruto contó los segundos desde el momento que vio a la supuesta bruja a cazar observándolos desde el suelo, cuando llego al número 20, Blair comenzó a cantar un hechizo, fue cuando los dos, Técnico y Arma, se dieron cuenta de la presencia. Naruto volvió a suspirar.

"Pum~Pumkim~Pumkim: Halloween Cannon"

Una enorme explosión surgió desde la tierra, transformándose en una bola de fuego infernal que se elevó por los aires tomando la forma de una calabaza, solo al final, terminó deshaciéndose en humo púrpura. Blair asomó su cabeza por debajo de su sombrero, observando las consecuencias de su acción. Grito en la felicidad mientras daba un baile de alegría frente al suelo calcinado alrededor. Ella había vuelto a ganar. A Blair le gustaba ganar, inconsciente para ella, Naruto sostenía los cuerpos de Maka y Soul, dormidos del cansancio.

**¡Game Over!**

* * *

**Final Round: Fight!**

Esquivo con increíble agilidad los proyectiles en forma de esfera sonriente que se desplazaban en su dirección, se hincó con sus propias rodillas intentando tomar energía, para luego saltar con mayor intensidad esquivando otra calabaza que se estrello contra el pavimento explotando ante el contacto. Se sostuvo con la guadaña, la cual golpeó con fuerza en el suelo equilibrando su caída, dio una voltereta en el aire cayendo placidamente en sus dos pies, sosteniendo su arma en frente de ella en una postura defensiva, este no era un plan, más bien, uno más directo. "Atacar a la Bruja en la ciudad", bueno, había funcionado muy bien hasta ahora, era un plan de Naruto después de todo. Observó con recelo la hermosa figura de Blair, sentada en una calabaza a propulsión mirándola con esos ojos felinos, como si se burlara de ella- Nyaha~a, ¡Nunca derrotaran a Blair!- dijo felizmente sin apartar la vista de los dos, hace unos momentos había perdido de vista al rubio sexy, si los mataba, quizás podría encontrarlo.

-_¡¿Qué estas haciendo idiota?!_- grito Soul a través de su forma de guadaña, la cual se irguió como si se tratara de su cuello y la hoja fuera su cara- ¡Cállate! La culpa es tuya, a ti solo te sangra la nariz todo el tiempo- dijo Maka sin apartar la mirada de los movimientos de la hermosa joven de cabello violeta, seguramente se aprovecharía si se distraía y los mataría.

La bruja observó con sumo interés como el intercambio de opiniones se convertía cada vez mas feroz, el chico guadaña insultaba a su compañera, mientras esta le recalcaba lo inútil que son los hombres y sobre su intuición femenina le decía todo. Sonrió, podía elevar esta discusión a su favor- Ne, Ne, chico guadaña- advirtió de su presencia, obteniendo la reacción deseada, los dos le estaba mirando, también podía sentir la penetrante mirada del chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio- Si te llevas tan mal con esa chica… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?- ronroneo con una sonrisa entrelazando sus manos bajo su mentón- Te permitiría hacer todo lo que desees- el reflejo del adolescente apareció con un brillo en la hoja de la guadaña, mirando seriamente la situación. Una expresión de molestia se inmiscuyo en la cara de la Técnico como observaba con recelo a la bruja minina- ¡Hey! Yo soy la compañera de Soul. ¿¡Por qué no hablas directamente conmigo!?- inquirió, pequeñas gotas de sudor corrieron a través de su rostro, las cosas se estaban complicando mas de lo esperado, la bruja intenta engatusar a su Arma.

-Eh… Ya veo, en ese caso- el susurro murió en el aire como la oscuridad del sombrero ocultó su rostro. Maka respiró dificultosamente, parecía que el aire se había vuelto mucho mas pesado que antes, apenas y podía respirar. Lentamente Blair con sus dedos, deslizó el sombrero arriba mostrando unos fríos ojos amarillos abiertos por una abertura, como los de un gato observando a su próxima presa-… La tomare cuando te haya matado…- sus mangas comenzaron a alargarse mientras la calabaza se elevaba cada vez mas, cuando estuvo a una considerable distancia, envió su brazo en la dirección de la chica, y la manga, mágicamente se enroscó como un zarcillo puntiagudo. Golpeó con fuerza el zarcillo cuando se hizo a un lado, este se desplomo en el suelo como la tela, nuevamente se hincó levemente y se impulsó hacia el cielo con la guadaña en alto. Bajó con fuerza extrema la guadaña, partiendo en el proceso a la enorme calabaza, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver que la bruja desapareció, cayó al suelo en sus pies, elevando una pequeña estela de humo alrededor de sus pies, estaba punto de buscar cuando lo escuchó…

"Pum~Pumkim~Pumkim…"

Vio detrás de si la figura de la mujer elevando sus manos en el aire con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Saltó lejos, evitando la posibilidad de caer en una explosión, miedo impregnado en su rostro. Blair terminó el hechizo…

"…Smashing Pumkim"

Una calabaza hecha de energía se formó cuando la bruja bajó los brazos, no hubo explosión, pero si hubo una fuerza de impacto, que fue tal, que envió a Maka unos cuantos metros por el aire, solo para caer sobre su trasero con fuerza suficiente como para un esguince, pero la bruja aun no terminaba. Blair cayó al suelo con sus pies juntos y sus manos a los lados, sus pechos rebotaron ante la caída- _¡Zwan!_- susurro juguetonamente como su sombrero tomaba la forma de una mano con una cara sangrienta en la palma de esta y agarraba el pie de Maka, enviándola literalmente a volar, la bruja tetona rió felizmente como escuchaba el grito de la Técnico.

Utilizó la guadaña como soporte, golpeando con la hoja en el techo construido de tejas, desquebrajando algunas en el proceso, en una fracción de segundo volvió a estar en equilibrio y tomó nuevamente la postura defensiva mientras miraba con una expresión crítica a su compañero de armas- ¿Qué hago Soul? No parece funcionar nada contra ella- dijo, esperando una respuesta, o por lo menos un comentario sarcástico, pero nada… no tuvo respuesta- ¿Soul?- el reflejo del arma apareció nuevamente en la hoja, teniendo una mirada lejana.

_Blair entrecruzo las manos por debajo de su mentón- ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?- pregunto, mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa._

Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, mientras un hilo de saliva se escurría por la comisura de sus labios. Ya sabía que hacer.

* * *

Naruto observó con una mirada fríamente calculadora captando cada detalle de la pelea junto a las expresiones faciales y corporales, no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con Maka cuando se enojó con Soul o con todos los hombres por haberla decepcionado, también observó el lenguaje de su compañero, este parecía atraído sexualmente por la bruja, pero estaba mintiendo respecto de abandonarla, lo que mas le molestó, fue que estaba diciendo la verdad cuando dijo sobre quien querría una chica de pechos planos, era un machista después de todo. Ya había visto suficiente, con un suspiro, se irguió completamente en el techo donde estaba posado, contrajo sus articulaciones y luego las estiró con fuerza, como si hubiera estado en la misma posición durante bastante tiempo. Con un bostezó saltó del edificio… Naruto Uzumaki… se había aburrido.

La sonrisa de Blair fue disminuyendo lentamente, hasta que observó, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par la mano que atravesaba su pecho por entre sus prominentes senos, toda bañada de su propia sangre. Un hilo de saliva entremezclado con su sangre se deslizó por sus labios, intentó decir algo, pero sus palabras se callaron en un gorgoteo gutural, sintió por desgracia, como se revolcaba el brazo entre sus órganos internos y corazón, pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaron desde sus ojos-… _Estaba aburrido_…- un susurro golpeó su oreja, esas palabras provenían de los suaves labios de Naruto, su mano había atravesado el plexo de Blair en un instante. De su gabardina, el rubio extrajo la pequeña pistola y apuntó al cerebro de la bruja de forma horizontal, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta, cuando la bala se insertó en su cabeza, para luego crear una reacción del químico en la bala, provocando que esta se expanda… al igual que la cabeza de Blair, explotando en pedazos de carne y sangre, junto con su cuerpo completo, dejando tras de si una solitaria esfera violeta, flotando en el aire agitando perezosamente una alargada cola. Naruto se retiro con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, había cumplido con su deber. Se apoyó en una pared cercana observando a Maka sonreírle con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, Soul eligió el momento para molestarlo por haber arruinado su plan de engañar a la Bruja, solo para callarse cuando corrigió su ineptitud sobre lastimar y engañar a su compañera de equipo, esa clase de acciones casi hace que maten a su acompañante. El chico guadaña solo gruño en disgusto, mientras tomaba el alma de la bruja en sus manos y se la tragaba.

Una explosión de poder azotó a Soul, como una serie de choques eléctricos pasaban a su alrededor, hojas afiladas como la de una guadaña, surgían desde su cuerpo, podía sentir el poder cada vez mas fuerte en su sistema, hasta que…- Nada- dijo el chico peliplateado con una mirada en blanco, su acompañante tuvo la misma reacción, Naruto solo dio un suspiro de resignación, con esa actitud que decía "Ya me lo imaginaba", Soul se tiró un eructo y la chica rubia se hizo a un lado elevando sus brazos. La forma de una gata se deslizó lentamente por el lado del chico guadaña hasta que estuvo en frente de los dos- ¿Meow?- maulló captando la atención de los dos estudiantes de Shibusen- ¡¿Uh?!-

-¿No será…?- comenzó Soul, mientras miraba atónita a la figura gatuna en frente de ellos- No puede ser…- dijo Maka con la mandíbula tocando el suelo. La gata con el sombrero ronroneó como acariciaba con su pata trasera sus orejas- Yo nunca dije que era una bruja. Ustedes pensaron que lo era- una pequeña explosión de humo surgió la forma humanoide de Blair con dos orejas de gato y una alargada cola, su mano vuelta puño como un gato agitándola de forma circular- Soy una gatita con mucho poder mágico- era la mirada de un millón de dólares para Naruto y Blair, si solo tuvieran una cámara- Lo que importa no es el aspecto… ¿No es así?- Soul grito como un loco, como se desgarraba los cabellos de su cuero cabelludo, había perdido los estribos cuando Naruto destruyo su mascara de "chico genial", pero esto era el colmo- ¿¡¿¡Eso significa que me he comido 99 Almas **Pre-Kinshin** y un alma de gato!?!?- Naruto comenzó a reír levemente, captando la atención de Maka, ignorando a su compañero de armas arrancándose los pelos poco a poco mientras gritaba como un loco- ¿Tu sabias de esto?- interrogo, pequeños toques de rabia unido a sus palabras, cualquier persona con cerebro se daría cuenta de que Naruto estaba pisando terreno peligroso, una chica molesta es peor que cualquier cosa, pero aun así asintió con una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad enmarcando su rostro- ¡¿Y por que no los dijiste?! Hubiéramos podido terminar con esto antes y no fallaríamos en esta misión- la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Naruto, adoptando una personalidad diferente de la anterior, esta se volvió fría, como la de un asesino- Quizás. Yo ya sabía que no era una bruja desde el momento en que no te mato la primera vez, además si fuera una bruja, ella hubiera sido la que te preparará una trampa. Fueron afortunados de no encontrarse con una bruja de alto nivel. Tomen este error como un entrenamiento, algo bueno sacaron de esto después de todo- explicó el rubio, mientras la gata en su forma humana ronroneaba al acariciar su cuerpo con la pierna de Naruto, el cual la estaba ignorando completamente- Tengan cuidado, la próxima vez no estaré lo suficientemente aburrido como para terminar la pelea- el susurro helado fue lo ultimo que dejó, antes de desaparecer en una explosión humeante, provocando que la gata calentona cayera de bruces en el suelo. Habian perdido...

…**Game Over…**

* * *

Observó la imagen de su compañero gritando y escupiendo insultos mientras conducía su motocicleta en frente de ella, había sido muy conciente de esperar a Naruto para que la llevara en su Ferrari, aunque se molestó mucho cuando Blair comenzó a seguirlos en una de sus calabazas gimiendo el nombre del chico sexy de cabellos rubios como una gata callejera en celo, ella le gritó con fuerza para que deje de seguirlos, pero no importa cuanto lo intente, esta de igual forma les seguía, era una molestia que hubiera sido un gato, a ella le gustaba mucho mas los perros… ¡Los perros no viven 9 vidas!, un enorme suspiro de frustración se escapo de sus labios, como se hecho contra el cojín del asiento, reclino el asiento levemente, pero lo suficiente como para estar en diagonal, intentó dormir durante el viaje de regreso… pero ella sabía que sería imposible- ¡¡¡Naruto-Kuuuu~uuuun!!!- si, ella no podría dormir con los incesantes gritos-orgásmicos de la cachonda gata, un gemido se escapo de su garganta, como intentaba conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**Hola Pastelitos!!**

**-Traducción-**

Pum~Pumkim~Pumkim: (Cala~Calabaza~Calabaza) Inicio del hechizo a realizar por Blair, es como un canto antes de recitar la técnica o hechizo, como todos saben, Blair utiliza las calabazas como su elemento principal.

Halloween Canon: (Cañón Hallowen) Blair crea una calabaza en su mano derecha en sus manos para luego lanzarla o hacerla explotar, creando una explosión enorme que destruya o envié lejos a los enemigos, es muy eficaz si se hace a corta distancia

Smashing Pumkim: (Calabaza Aplastante) En el aire, Blair lleva sus manos abajo creando una calabaza de energía que amortigüe caídas, pero al mismo tiempo, crea una onda expansiva que envía a los enemigos lejos, puede llegar a destrozar a un cuerpo humano si se golpea directamente.

Flying Pumkim (Calabaza Voladora) Blair utiliza una de sus calabazas para volar, no lo dije, pero aquí esta por si querían saber.

Tenkan: (Cambio de lugar) Es una variante del Sunshin que utilizan los Shinobi's, solo que Naruto para realizarlo, golpea sus manos juntas y cambia de lugar con un objeto lejano o cercano, este no tiene limites. (Naruto no dijo el nombre de la técnica por que no hace falta)

* * *

**Yosh!! A partir de ahora, todo lo escrito es hecho por mí y solamente por mí. Se supone que esta era mas o menos lo que tenía pensado Flameron cuando me contó lo que tenía pensado para este capitulo, pero yo lo escribí en su totalidad, eso es algo, ¿no? Bueno no importa, se que es apresurado, pero he estado escribiendo como loco para ustedes, recientemente me di cuenta de que falta poco para entrar otra vez a la escuela, así que mis fic se retrasarían aun mas, posiblemente tenga actualizaciones por mes… pero lo bueno es que terminan las clases en octubre o noviembre ya que es mi ultimo año de tortura académica para ingresar a la universidad… pero me desvío del tema, el que entre a la universidad me traerá problemas para actualizar, pero eso no significa que abandone este lugar, a menos que muera o me case… lo cual no ocurrirá hasta dentro de bastante tiempo ^^**

**También tengo el anuncio para todos los lectores que votaron… desgraciadamente esos fic tendrán que estar en… congelación criogénica hasta dentro de un año o más… ya que se suponía que deberían de escribirse cuando una de mis historias llegue a su fin y estaba a punto de suceder (The Familiar Kitsune: Primera temporada), pero gracias a que tengo que estar escribiendo, "Cazador de Brujas", lo cual me encanta, las historias a escribir tendrán que esperar hasta que dos de mis historias se acaben, pero no se preocupen, quizás si tengo tiempo he inspiración, puede que varias se terminen rápido, quizás con mas capítulos de los que yo podría imaginar ^^ pero vuelvo a desviarme… bien, ya dije lo que tenía que decir, ahora a contestar preguntas.**

**Naruto es mejor técnico que cualquier otro, se le puede comparar con Shinigami-sama en poder, ya que el puede controlar cualquier arma existente con solo percibir su alma, lo cual lo hace desde el primer momento. Es una recepción mejor que la de Frank Estein.**

**Naruto tiene afiliación elemental de Fuego, mientras Hinata tiene la de Agua y Electricidad, y Hanabi tiene la de Viento y Tierra… así que pueden controlar los 5 tipos de elementos, junto con las sub-ramas, como Madera, Metal, Hielo, Magma... hay una explicación para que Naruto tenga afiliación a un poder elemental… pero es una sorpresa.**

**Al igual que la respuesta del por que no puedo revelar como Naruto consiguió una afiliación a la naturaleza, también no se me esta permitido revelar, el por que Naruto perdió su memoria cuando era pequeño, al igual de la bruja que relaté en el primer capitulo.**

**Naruto no nació en Konoha si lo creen así, ni tampoco sus padres verdaderos eran Minato ni Kushina, de hecho, ellos no se aparecerán en mis fic… y si es así, serán para sufrir el dolor que Naruto sufrió, Naruto tampoco cayó de una brecha o una abertura en el tiempo-espacio, es muy repetitivo… así que hice algo que pocos hacen, ingresé personajes de la serie Naruto en el Universo de Soul Ester, no muchos, pero lo suficiente como para complicar las cosas.**

**Naruto no es Oscuro, si no Sombrío, tiene heridas de su pasado lo que lo convirtió en frió y con pocas emociones visibles, utiliza mascaras con la gente para que no sientan lastima de el, y tiene un gran rencor con las brujas por haberles quitado lo que era suyo, sus padres.**

**Espero que esto responda a sus preguntas, y espero que se pasen por mis otros fic, nos estaremos viendo!!**

**Ja ne!!**


	5. Departamento

**Cazador de Brujas**

**Narutox (Hinata/Hanabi/Maka/Tsubaki/Chrona/Kim/Blair/Marie/Oc)**

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

…_El nombre de este chico es Black Star…_

La solitaria silueta de un joven de estatura baja y cabello celeste en forma de estrella se mecía en la oscuridad del sistema de ventilación. En sus manos, portaba un arma unida entre si por una enorme cadena de metal, que resplandecía levemente por la luz que se filtraba desde un punto en especifico. Una mirada afilada se postraba en su rostro, como observaba a su objetivo.

…_Con su cuerpo envuelto en la fría oscuridad…_

Un hombre de edad media y cuerpo de niño se postraba en un asiento cómodo portando en la comisura de sus labios lo que parecía ser un puro expulsando una pequeña estela de humo que se dispersaba en el ambiente- Acabarán con toda escoria que se cruce en mi camino, ¿Capicci?- jefe gangster de la mafia "Alcapone".

…_El es el asesino que se oculta en las sombras junto a su compañera mortal…_

-Tsubaki…- murmuro uniformemente sin apartar la vista del hombre sentado a un extremo de una enorme mesa, atragantándose de las almas inocentes de los humanos amontonadas en un plato-… ¿Es nuestro objetivo?- la imagen de una chica de cabello negro peinado en dos patillas en frente de sus orejas, junto a una larga cola de caballo que caía por su espalda, apareció en la hoja de la arma, aparentemente desnuda, mostrando simplemente su cabeza- Así es. Familia Alcapone, el número aproximado de enemigos es de cien- susurro la chica arma intentando mantener el silencio en su voz para no ser descubiertos.

-"Primera Norma del Asesino: Ocúltate en las sombras, contén la respiración y no dejes escapar el descuido del enemigo"- murmuro la chica como el resplandor en el arma se iba desvaneciéndose lentamente.

…_Aquel que blande a la espada demoníaca "Tsubaki"…_

-"Segunda Norma del Asesino: Conoce a tu enemigo, se capaz de sincronizar sus pensamientos y prever sus movimientos"- una sonrisa macabra se hizo paso en el rostro de Black Star, de igual forma que su objetivo. La respiración en su sistema fue lentamente apagándose.

…_Sin embargo… El joven tiene un grave problema…_

-"Tercera Norma del Asesino: Acaba con tu enemigo antes de que note tu presencia"- el muchacho se posicionó moviendo levemente a su compañera de armas- Vamos allá- el susurro murió cuando pego un salto en dirección de su objetivo, una mirada de locura completa amaneció en el.

…_Especialmente para un asesino, es una terrible debilidad_…

El chico cayó en el centro de la mesa hincándose por la fuerza de la caída, el único sonido siguiente que se produjo en la habitación, fuel el pequeño tintineo de la cadena. Se elevó lentamente posando el extremo del mango en frente de su boca, una mirada lejana cruzó su rostro, antes de cambiarla completamente- ¡¡Yo soy Black Star, y he venido por tu alma!! ¡¡¡¡YAHOOOOOOO!!!!-

…_Es ser un presumido…_

* * *

-¡Kuso!- Soul golpeo su pie contra una piedra, provocando que esta saliera disparada hacia el vacío en el horizonte. Habían llegado hace más de una hora y fueron informados sobre su fracaso total consiguiendo que Shinigami-sama les confiscara todo su esfuerzo para que el muchacho se convirtiera por fin en una "Death Scythe". Un gruñido airado se escapo bajo su aliento como mascullaba algunas maldiciones hacia ese imbécil de cabello rubio y ojos bonitos que lo convertían en un tipo chulo, lo cual el no era. Su actitud tan molesta solo ingresaba mas leña al fuego de odio que le tenía. No solo arruinó su misión, si no que también la oportunidad de volver a reunirse con esas dos bellezas gemelas- ¡¡Maldito Yankie!!- gruñó furioso como lentamente acompañaba a su compañera femenina de cabello rubio opaco hacia la biblioteca, vestía una camisa blanca sin ese chaleco amarillo con una mini-falda cuadrille roja, leyendo placidamente un libro mientras lo ignoraba. En la portada estaba escrito con iniciales grandes "Icha Icha Paraíso: Versión Silver", su rostro parecía oculto, pero deducía que sostenía una actitud monótona al escuchar sus argumentos. Maka deslizó una hoja con su dedo índice- ¿Sabias que es su cabello natural?- susurro distraídamente, sin darse cuenta exactamente de lo que dijo.

La expresión de Soul cayó de tal manera que si hubiera visto una anomalía en el espacio- ¿Qué dijiste?- un aire frío recorrió la espalda de la chica, dando se cuenta recientemente de lo que acababa de pensar en voz alta. Durante unos momentos, el pequeño libro bajó lo suficiente como para que se note un enorme sonrojo en su rostro junto a unos pequeños pañuelos enrollados en su nariz conteniendo lo que podría ser una hemorragia nasal. Sin embargo, tan rápido como pudo ser visto, se oculto, la chica apenada, solo pudo aumentar el paso hacia la biblioteca- ¡N-Nada!- llegando hacia el final del pasillo fue hacia la derecha, donde había un corredor hacia su destino. Con una mirada perpleja, su compañero la siguió no creyendo lo que acababa de oír.

* * *

-¿Meow?- la ceja del rubio se torció en su caminata de vuelta a casa junto a una gata de piel morada con un enorme sombrero de bruja pisándole los talones. Hace un tiempo habían vuelto de la misión muy temprano en la mañana, cuando finalizó el viaje, dejó a la joven Técnico en su departamento en las manos de su compañero guadaña dejando en claro que la cuidase bien, ella se había dormido en el viaje, así que no tuvo tiempo como para despedirse. Pasaron las horas e informó al Shinigami sobre la misión que erróneamente les había otorgado a ellos tres, había dejado en claro que si lo enviaba a alguna misión igual que la anterior, el destruiría su academia de porquería. El dios de la muerte no objetó. Creyó que sus problemas acabarían ahí… pero no fue así, ¿Recuerdan a la gata Blair? Pues en realidad se le pegó a él de igual forma que su sombra siguiéndole a todas partes, no importa cuantas veces se escondió y ocultó su alma, ella terminaba encontrándolo. Finalmente se resignó y dejó que ella le siguiera en su forma de gato, ya no le importaba de todas formas, no es como si Hinata y Hanabi estaban furiosas por su idea sin avisar.

La pequeña gata salto sobre su gabardina trepando sobre esta hasta posicionarse en su hombro. El rubio prestó atención cuando Blair comenzó a lamerle el rostro cariñosamente tal igual a un amo. Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en su cara cuando utilizó su mano libre y acarició el cuello de la gata, provocando que esta ronroneara de felicidad, no quería admitirlo, pero comenzaba a gustarle la compañía de esta lindura, a pesar de que intentó matarle a el y a sus compañeros.

Pronto se encontraron los dos en frente de un gran complejo de departamentos de lujo, la estructura no parecía hecha de concreto, si no de marmol, con adornos de oro y plata, dando un aspecto griego muy del estilo antiguo con un toque moderno que le gustaba, era uno de los mejores hoteles en "Death City" otorgado por el ingenuo Shinigami al hacer el trato. Los ojos de la gata se abrieron de par en par y su mandíbula cayó hasta tocar el suelo. ¿Aquí era donde iban a vivir?

A Blair le gusta.

* * *

Desde el primer momento en que puso el pie en la habitación se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Las luces estaban apagadas y la sala estaba hecha un desastre, por un momento pensó que se trataba de un ladrón, pero la rechazó inmediatamente, nadie sería tan estúpido como para ingresar a su residencia privada, además si alguien fuera a entrar, sus acompañantes de armas deberían de haberlo matado y habría un charco de sangre en el suelo. Algo andaba mal. Analizó cada uno de los detalles del cuarto, obviamente sus gemelas estaban aquí, pero no había rastro de algún intruso, lo sabría de primera instancia, no había captado nada gracias a su rastreador, algunos muebles estaban atrincherados o lanzados por algunas partes de la habitación, alguna de las dos chicas se defendió contra algo o liberaba su frustración, toda su ropa junto con la de Hinata y Hanabi estaba esparcida por todo el cuarto, y el marco donde había una foto de los tres estaba destrozada a un lado. No había rastros de ladrón o un mercenario por su cabeza, tampoco habían trampas en el lugar, así que descarto la posibilidad de una emboscada. Finalmente un pequeño sonido se inmiscuyó en su mecanismo auditivo, provocando que su análisis de la habitación se interrumpiera, sonaba como a sollozos. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la revelación y se hizo camino entre los destrozos de su apartamento dejando a la gata con poder mágico en la cocina, la cual parecía no tener imperfección alguna, luego de ordenar algunas cosas y adelantarse entre el atrincheramiento de los muebles llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación principal, donde se suponía que el dormía junto a sus armas.

La puerta se deslizó abierta con un pequeño chirrido de las bisagras, mecanismo que el instalo ante la presencia indeseada. Cuando la puerta estaba completamente abierta, logró observar el causante de los sollozos, y no pudo evitar conmoverse por la imagen. Ahí en su cama, se encontraban Hinata junto a su hermana gemela Hanabi, las dos abrazándose la una a la otra intentando conseguir el confort que necesitaban, estaban vestidas de la misma forma desde que se fue, no se habían cambiado de ropa en dos días. Se preguntó a si mismo, por que estaban llorando, ellas estaban muy bien antes de que el se fuera, todo estaba perfecto…

Entonces se dio cuenta, están vulnerables, en su ausencia habían estado solas y ellas nunca habían estado solas desde que las extrajo de esa putrefacta celda. Se sentía horrible por haberles hecho eso, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, ¿Que podía hacer para enmendar su error?... las lagrimas en los ojos de Hinata le decían todo. _Teníamos miedo... pensamos que te fuiste_. Lentamente fue quitándose la gabardina blanco con llamas negras en el borde del puño, la cual cayó al suelo dejando un sonido sordo, se posicionó hasta estar en frente de las dos gemelas, acarició delicadamente la cabeza de la hermana mayor, ella le miró con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, que se deslizaban por sus mejillas desde sus aperlados ojos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó en el rostro de Naruto, observando lo tierna que se veía, no pudo evitar pasear su dedo gordo por aquellas mejillas limpiando las lagrimas frescas en ellas - Perdónenme, Hinata-chan...- murmuro, entregándole a ambas una pequeña sonrisa -... Hanabi-chan, debieron de preocuparte mucho por mi... ¿verdad?-. Hinata se quedó ahí, mirando a través de esos ojos blancos con un toque de lila, podía sentir su corazón saltar a través de su pecho, mientras sus mejillas se calentaban lentamente. Llevo su mano derecha hasta su mejilla, tocando con delicadeza la mano del rubio, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de ella -"Naruto-sama"- pensó, ella podía sentir que la tristeza se alejaba de su corazón poco a poco. Sin previo aviso el rubio la atrajo hacia sí y posó sus labios contra los de la improvista Hyuuga, que abrió los ojos en la sorpresa. Hinata se asustó al sentir que algo se metía dentro de su boca, pero el susto no perduró mucho tiempo. Un gemido se escapo de sus labios aun estando unidos a los del rubio, instintivamente cerro los ojos, saboreando ese momento y degustando la saliva que se introducía en su boca, al igual que la lengua que jugueteaba con sus dientes y encías. Movió su lengua lentamente, dudosa, hasta chocar con la de Naruto, la cual se enrollo rápidamente con la suya, con esto no pudo evitar que parte de la saliva se escurriera por la comisura de sus labios y descendiera por su mandíbula.

Hanabi se sorprendió ante aquella visión, un enorme sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que una extraña aprensión surgía en su estomago, no podía explicarlo, pero ante aquella visión solo podía desear estar en el lugar de su hermana.

Un hilo alargado unió las bocas de los dos amantes, al retirarse el uno del otro por un poco de aire. Hinata respiró dificultosamente, había perdido mucho aire en ese beso, su primer beso con un hombre, más aun, se le había olvidado respirar cuando Naruto movía su lengua en el interior de su boca. El rubio por otro lado estaba respirando de forma pausada, como si no se hubiera cansado en lo absoluto. Este ultimo dirigió sus orbes azules hacia el lugar donde Hanabi se encontraba, haciendo a la vez una seña con estos, ella se acerco con duda y miedo, cuando estuvo al alcance del rubio, este la agarro con ambas manos sobre sus mejillas para que Hanabi despejara las dudas que ensombrecían su rostro y lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella posando sus labios delicadamente sobre la Hyuuga, esta sentía como se rozaron, para luego abrirse… y que las lenguas de ambos se rozaran, explorándose la una con la otra, esto hizo que la ojiperla bajara todas sus defensas mientras que se retorcía ante las sensaciones de aquella pasión.

Después de lo que pareciera una eternidad para Hanabi, el rubio se alejo, dejando que un pequeño puente de saliva uniera sus bocas para después derrumbarse. Naruto las contemplo a ambas, su hermosa y cremosa piel, inmaculada ante sus ojos, observando como las dos hermanas disfrutaban del beso recibido, sabía que no debía exceder sus limites, pero lo que veía en aquel par de opalinos ojos le hacia estremecerse, amor, deseo, desesperación, todo lo que el mismo reflejaba en los suyos, contuvo la respiración y parpadeo lentamente, necesitaba encontrar valor, necesitaba estar con ellas, lentamente tomo las manos de las chicas. Salieron de su estupor cuando sintieron como el rubio las tomo de las manos y las conducía hacia la recamara, ambas estaban nerviosas, no sabían bien que era lo que estaba pasando hasta que ya estaban en la puerta de la habitación que los tres compartían. Se volteó con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados, y las rodeó con sus brazos. Las dos se sobresaltaron ante esta acción, no sabían que hacer, esto era algo nuevo. Podían sentir como su Maestro daba un pequeño temblor, como si fuera difícil estar cerca de ellas. Entonces lo dijo, una simple frase que fundió el ambiente, solo dos palabras que las dejo tiesas, como si se hubieran encontrado con un fantasma. Estaban conmocionadas.

-Las quiero- algo dentro de ellas se despertó, lenta pero segura una sonrisa de amor adorno el rostro de ambas chicas, sabían que su Maestro no era una persona que hablara de lo que sentía. En los primeros meses las cosas eran tensas entre ellos, pero poco a poco cada uno fue entendiendo sus necesidades y sentimientos, pero con esto ultimo, ahora las dos sabían que no habría ningún otro hombre en su vida, Uzumaki Naruto sería el único y ellas se quedarían a su lado, sin importar las consecuencias. Ambas hermanas lograron liberarse del fuerte abrazo del rubio, intercambiando una con la otra una mirada, en ese preciso instante tomaron la decisión, las dos compartirían a Naruto, serian su escudo y su espada, sus amantes y amigas, eso y más-Nosotras también te amamos-.

Eran las palabras que retumban en sus oídos, haciendo eco en todo su cuerpo, una sonrisa pequeña adorno su rostro seguida por una sensación de mareo en el estomago. Poco a poco hicieron camino hacia la habitación donde dormían. Ambas hermanas abrieron la puerta de la habitación, Hanabi se retraso un poco para cerrar la puerta con seguro, no quería que su tiempo de calidad fuera interrumpido por la invitada no deseada, después de todo, lo que pasara dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes solo quedaría entre ellos. Cuando se aseguro de que la puerta no se abriría se dio la vuelta para ver como su rubio Maestro se encontraba sobre del cuerpo de su frágil hermana quedando él encima de ella- Hermosa- susurro el rubio mientras se deleitaba viendo el cuerpo bajo de él, aquellos esos hermosos ojos aperlados, esos preciosos labios pálidos que le daba ganas de besarlos, ese hermoso cuerpo que lo volvía loco, no podía dejar de admirarla y hasta estos momentos se atrevía a mirarla como mujer. Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó a través de su rostro, antes de inclinarse a besar a Hinata. Ella un poco apenada por el comentario recibido ladeo su cabeza, pero de sus labios escapo un gemido silencioso cuando Naruto poso sus labios sobre su cuello, subiendo lentamente hacia arriba con pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar a la línea de su mandíbula para proseguir el recorrido con pequeñas succiones encontrándose finalmente con la boca temblorosa de su futura amante.

Hinata se sentía tan vulnerable hasta que sus labios y los del rubio se encontraron, primeramente como un roce, entonces ella tomando un poco de valor tímidamente respondió, lentamente aventurando su lengua al encuentro de la de su amante, explorando la profundidad de su boca y deleitándose golosamente con el sabor. El rubio comenzó a sentir calor en todo su cuerpo por lo que se separo e incorporo momentáneamente para quitarse la playera negra sin mangas sorprendiéndose por el contacto de unas manos frías que exploraban su pecho por debajo de su playera. Momentos antes de esto Hanabi no sabía que decir, se había quedado estática, su mente había entrado en piloto automático ocasionando que ella se acercara al lecho donde su amante y su Maestro se encontraban solo para ver como Naruto se incorporaba, por lo que ella, deseosa de recibir atención lo abrazo, incursionando y recorriendo con sus manos el interior de la camisa de este, explorando con curiosidad ese sólido pecho, esto ocasiono que Naruto gimiera de gusto al sentir aquellas manos torpes, sintiendo como la sangre en sus venas hervía y su cuerpo ardía ante delicioso contacto, queriendo que esas manos inexpertas exploraran aún más, fue él mismo quien termino de quitarse la playera y arrojarla a cualquier lado, en estos momentos lo que menos le importaba era a donde iba a parar su ropa. Naruto se sentía en llamas, necesitaba estrechar el cuerpo detrás de él, por lo que con presteza giro su cuerpo y alejo el cuerpo para inmediatamente después acercarlo bruzadamente a su cuerpo, ocasionando que Hanabi quedara atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos, sus manos y vientre tocando el cuerpo desnudo del rubio, esta sintiéndose un poco curiosa por este avance levanto su cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules. En ese momento escucho el susurro del rubio -Bésame-, y como si fuera una orden Hanabi se alzó en las puntas de sus pies, hasta que a su rostro estuvo a la distancia correcta para presionar suavemente sus labios contra los suyos, cerrando enseguida sus ojos. El rubio sonrió para sus adentros cuando recibió el beso por lo que comenzó a mover sus labios junto con ella. Esta, sintió un hormigueo delicioso cuando Naruto empezó a mover su boca en sincronía con la suya, suavemente la libero del abrazo y coloco su mano derecha en la parte baja de la chica para tirar de ella hacia él. Permanecieron de esta forma por lo que les pareció a ellos horas antes de que sus labios se separaran con un suave plop. El rubio tenia una sonrisa tonta en la cara que ocasiono que Hanabi frunciera el ceño preguntando -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-.

-Tu rostro es tan adorable- le espeto sin pestañear contesto, al mismo tiempo que se inclino por sorpresa para besarla nuevamente, pero esta vez sus manos se aventuraron más debajo de tal manera que pudo elevarla contra él para girarse y posarse en la cama con ella. Después de algunos minutos más por fin se separo de Hanabi para recostarse a un lado, quedando en medio de las dos hermanas, los besos habían sido fantásticos, nunca antes había sentido la verdadera felicidad al estar con una mujer, y ahora tenía dos hermosas chicas junto a él, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con alegría un momento solo para ser devuelto al mundo de los vivos cuando sintió como sus pantalones junto con su bóxer abandonaban su posición, abrió ligeramente los ojos para ver que ambas hermanas se ayudaban para realizar esta tarea, liberando su miembro palpitante ante sus ojos opalinos. Hinata decidió que ya era el momento, desde hace algún tiempo soñaba con esto y no podía esperar más tiempo, por lo que se inclino hasta que su boca estuvo a la altura de ese miembro, quería asegurarse que el pene de su Maestro estuviera tan duro y caliente como fuera posible y trago golosamente aquel instrumento. Naruto gimió de alegría. La Hyuuga disfruto momentáneamente de la intromisión para luego echarse hacia atrás y liberar el pene con un plop ligero, dejando de nuevo a la intemperie ese pedazo de carne. Lenta pero segura se incorporo y subió a la cama, -Naruto-sama, deja que me siente en tu regazo-, sugirió con una sonrisa de devoción.

Naruto solo pudo asentir mientras observaba con fascinación como la tímida Hinata se abalanzaba sobre el como una gata en celo, sorprendiéndose porque ella en algún momento anterior había retirado sus bragas junto con la parte superior de su bata blanco. La chica lanzo una pierna a horcadas sobre su regazo y frente a el, tomando el miembro cuidadosa y amorosamente lo alineo a su entrada. Naruto la sujeto de las caderas con fuerza, jadeando con anticipación, moviendo su cadera para adentrar su miembro en ella, pero Hinata se lo impidió al levantarse apoyándose en sus torneadas piernas, con habilidad evitando ser penetrada, necesitaba unos segundos para prepararse, comenzando a frotar lentamente el miembro palpitante del rubio en su clítoris y se posiciono. Poco a poco bajo su cuerpo de tal manera que su interior parecía querer succionar su carne con impaciencia, a los pocos segundos sintió un pequeño pinchazo que le obligo a contener el aliento, reteniendo un leve gemido de dolor, tratando de ajustarse al invasor movió lentamente las caderas en círculos, cosa que funciono para aminorar el dolor, dio un suspiro y reinicio su descenso, saboreando la sensación de ser penetrada, centímetro a centímetro su vagina fue llenándose hasta que se completo la penetración, dejando escapar un ligero escurrimiento de sangre, por fin se había convertido en mujer, la mujer de su Maestro, se sentía tan caliente y tan llena, lagrimas brotaron de la esquina de sus ojos, lagrimas de felicidad, se sentía tan realizada. Naruto solo pudo arquear la espalda mientras soltaba otra gemido. Sus pensamientos vagaron hacia el pasado, había estado con un buen número de mujeres en esta misma situación, pero ninguna de ellas lo preparo para lo que en estos momentos sentía. El movimiento de Hinata era inseguro, lento y vacilante, deslizándose dentro y afuera, dentro y afuera, sus paredes vaginales lo apretaban deliciosamente, esto era la mayor tortura, necesitaba una pequeña distracción o acabaría antes que ella. El rubio se incorporo a la vez que con sus fuertes brazos la atraía mas hacia si mismo, enterrando su cara entre el cuello y el pelo de esta, en esa posición le susurro a la chica -Nunca te abandonare… Hinata-chan-.

La chica se alejo momentáneamente a la vez que detenía sus movimientos, sus opalinos ojos veían a los de su Maestro, como esperando que esas palabras fueran verdad, al encontrar la respuesta sonrió, suavemente acerco su rostro al de el y nuevamente sus labios se encontraron, explorando con furia la boca del otro. Naruto dejo de abrazarla para dirigir sus manos a las caderas de la chica y reiniciar nuevamente el balanceo de esta. Los hermosos pechos de Hinata se encontraron frente al rubio cuando esta arqueo la espalda al reiniciar su vaivén, con fuerza Naruto cubrió los senos con sus manos e inicio un movimiento lento y circular con ellos, escuchando con agrado los gemidos que escaparon de la chica, su propia excitación iba en aumento, sentía como la temperatura en su miembro se incrementaba. Un pequeño sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Hanabi mientras contemplaba el espectáculo frente a ella, por lo que comenzó a darse placer a si misma llevando explorando su propio cuerpo con sus manos dirigiendo estas hacia el interior de su bata, justo donde sus senos se encontraban, tratando de imitar los movimientos que Naruto le hacia a su hermana, emitiendo un pequeño gemido cuando rozó con sus yemas de los dedos directamente sobre su rozado pezón, tal vez debería de esperar para sentir que alguien lo haga por ti, aún así eso no le impidió explorarse a si misma sobre sus bragas, aumentando su propia excitación, por lo que decidió seguir mirando a su hermana.

-Na… Naruto-sama- comenzó a exclamar una y otra vez, Hinata con la voz entrecortada, pero fue cortada de golpe cuando la boca del rubio se apodero de uno de sus pezones y comenzó a succionarlo suavemente, el placer que estaba experimentando era abrumador. Naruto no tenia palabras para describir las sensaciones que lo abrumaban, tener a Hinata así, escucharla decir su nombre y saborearle… simplemente era el cielo, necesitaba culminar con todo ello, por lo que aumento más el movimiento de Hinata. El cuerpo de Hinata se tenso, sus paredes internas comenzaron a vibrar sin control, apretando fuertemente el miembro de su Maestro, más lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos al sentir como la semilla de este ultimo inundaba su interior, no tenia palabras que expresaran su felicidad en este momento. Un pequeño gemido ahogado se escapo de sus labios, como sentía que Naruto abandonaba su ser, parpadeo un par de veces somnolienta como si ya se hubiera cansado, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que la oscuridad reino su mente. Se había dormido. El rubio se dirigió hacia la hermana faltante con una pequeña sonrisa, parecía anticipar lo que venía, una pequeña risa se escapo ante su adorable cara.

Naruto estrello su boca con la de Hanabi sintiendo nuevamente como algo ajeno a ella se deslizo dentro de su boca, solo que esta vez no fue delicadamente, si no de forma rápida y furiosa, como si intentara succionar su vida lejos de ella. Esta era una nueva experiencia para Hanabi, no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió un bulto rozando su intimidad. Tenía su cuerpo sobre el de ella, comenzó a apreciar con amor los rasgos únicos de esta, sus expresivos ojos aperlados, su piel pálida junto con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pelo revuelto, la piel expuesta debajo de aquella bata rosada, se inclino para besarla recorrer su piel con la lengua, degustando el sabor de esta, deteniéndose momentáneamente en donde creía que se encontraba el rosado pezón de Hanabi, comenzando a succionar con amor, cosa que provoco que la chica comenzara a quejarse suavemente mientras su cabeza se hacia atrás, perdiéndose en las sensaciones proporcionadas por su Maestro. Este ultimo aprovecho la oportunidad para desabotonar la bata y hacerla a un lado del tierno cuerpo de Hanabi, dándole una buena vista de los rellenos pechos con pezón en punta de esta, se sintió arder cuando dirigió su mirada hacia las piernas de la Hyuuga, su cerebro tardo en procesar la imagen ante el, Hanabi tenia sus hermosas piernas estaban enfundadas en medias de color rosa, la boca se le hizo agua mientras la admiraba, se acerco a uno de sus senos sacando su lengua y enroscándola alrededor de uno de los pezones de Hanabi, -¡Ohh!- gimió esta ultima, Naruto sonrió interiormente, pero continuo prodigando atención al pezón en su boca aumentando poco a poco la presión. Hanabi se retorcía, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a tal placer, por lo que con sus movimientos trataba de encontrar un ángulo para estar más cómoda, pero sintió como Naruto la agarro de las caderas para impedirle el movimiento, se sentía tan avergonzada por lo que cuando el rubio se acerco a su rostro ella enterró su cara en el cuello de este a la vez que lo abrazaba solo para soltar un chillido de emoción al sentir como su intimidad era invadida por los habilites dedos del rubio. Este ultimo se encontraba frotando el clítoris de Hanabi con movimientos circulares y lentos, esto ocasiono que la chica soltara gemidos que al oído de él eran deliciosos, ninguna de sus otras amantes, con la excepción de Hinata habían sido tan vocales a la hora de recibir placer, se sentía cautivado por este desarrollo. Aún así, Naruto necesitaba liberarse, por lo que procedió a quitar la ultima prenda de vestir de Hanabi, bueno exceptuando las medias, así finalmente ambos estaban desnudos, por lo que se coloco entre las piernas de ella, apuntando su miembro a la entrada, listo para penetrarla y hacerla su mujer.

Hanabi podía sentirlo, el deseo de Naruto por adentrarse en ella, a la vez que su cuerpo estaba impaciente por recibirlo, por lo que movió sus caderas sutilmente para indicarla que ella estaba lista para él, el rubio no necesito nada más, sujetando las caderas de Hanabi y mirándola a los ojos comenzó a penetrarla, empujando su erecto miembro en ella, centímetro a centímetro, sintiendo levemente como la barrera de su inocencia cedía ante la estocada dada. El mundo de Hanabi se detuvo por unos segundos, todo estaba en blanco, al sentir la pequeña punzada de dolor en su interior. Naruto espero momentáneamente a que ella se acostumbrara a su invasión, pero no eran nada fácil para él, ella era tan estrecha que el calor y la humedad de su sexo aumentaba a pasos agigantados su excitación, sin embargo sabía que debería ser paciente, por lo que se inclino para besar las lagrimas provenientes de los plateados ojos de Hanabi, finalmente fue ella misma quien comenzó a mover lenta y sensualmente las caderas para avisarle que el dolor había pasado y que podían continuar. No sin antes acompañar su decisión con un beso. Él comenzó con un movimiento suave, pero poco a poco su velocidad fue aumentando, haciendo que las embestidas fueran cada vez mas fuertes, los gemidos de ambos se convertían en gritos de placer, él empujo cada vez con más fuerza en el interior del cuerpo de Hanabi, provocando que esta se arqueara de nueva cuenta, la presión sobre su miembro era tan insoportable y deliciosa, necesitaba más, por lo que sujeto a Hanabi por las caderas y la elevo contra las suyas para poder prolongar más el contacto entre ellos.

Hanabi sentía tanto placer que comenzó a moverse y retorcerse por su propia cuenta, buscando que la carne en su interior fuera más profundo, finalmente, presa de la desesperación sus largas y firmes piernas envolvieron la cintura de Naruto, llevándolo a sumergirse completamente en su interior, este ultimo sintió como su miembro fue atrapado por el interior de Hanabi, permitiendo que sus sexos se rozaran lascivamente, a un ritmo que los hacia desfallecer de puro placer, Naruto acelero aun con más determinación, aumentando la presión entre ambos, que culmino cuando él sintió como las uñas de Hanabi se clavaban en su espalda en el justo momento en el interior de ella apretaba a su miembro con tal fuerza que origino el inicio del orgasmo entre ellos. Naruto murmuro en esos momentos con voz jadeante -Nunca te dejare Ha… Hanabi-chan-, lo que provoco que el interior de la chica apretara su erecto miembro con más fervor, succionando su semilla con hambre, chorros de semen inundaron el interior de la pequeña Hanabi…

El rubio admiró los cuerpos de sus dos acompañantes, las dos se habían dormido, no podía culparlas, eran primerizas en esto después de todo. Con su oído logró captar un pequeño sonido, como el de agua, o liquido, le parecía muy familiar. No le dio mucha importancia, quizás Blair habrá de haber encontrado la leche en la despensa. Se acomodó entre las dos hermanas, logrando sentir la calidez que emanaba cada una, sintió como Hinata se apoyaba en su hombro mientras Hanabi se acomodaba en su brazo cruzando una pierna con la suya. No podía ser mas afortunado, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Oh My God!!!!**

**No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que leía un lemon tan grande como este, de paso agradezco mucho a "Yugi-no-Yami" por su gratamente satisfactorio lemon y junto a su apoyo moral, no podría haberlo hecho sin su ayuda. Se que debería de arreglar el lemon por si tiene imperfecciones, pero mejor lo dejé como estaba, recuerdo la ultima vez que arregle un lemon, no pude terminarlo en semanas (Ustedes saben por que).**

**Me apeno mucho por mi tardanza y espero que perdonen mi incompetencia al escribir tan lento, por mí, las actualizaciones serían cada tres días si pudiera, pero tengo que ir al colegio y trabajar, es molesto si, lo bueno es que aun estoy aquí. Así que no se desesperen, ya he comenzado a escribir el capitulo de "Naruto Uzumaki no Oni-Tenshi" si todo va bien, posiblemente estaré acabando la semana entrante ^^ ¿No es genial?, si lo es, y ya que se acerca el final de la primera temporada de "The Familiar Kitsune", tendrán la oportunidad de conocer el prologo de uno de los fic nuevos que he estado trabajando. (Estoy entre dos, así que no me molesten mucho). Cambiando el tema, el próximo capitulo estará interesante sin embargo no habrá lemon, creo que hemos tenido suficiente con el de este capitulo (Aun me sangra la nariz), veremos crecer la relación de amistad entre Naruto y Maka, también el encuentro de Black Star con Tsubaki y nuestro protagonista. Esperen un poco y verán el ingreso de Kim, Chrona, Blair y Marie, el Oc aparecerá mas adelante en una misión o en un enfrentamiento.**

**Respondiendo a preguntas:**

**Naruto se enfrentará contra Medusa y ganará. Tengo muchas cosas pensadas para eso, y sus dos chicas le ayudaran contra la batalla, no pienso hacer muchos ataques variados, si no sería muy molesto, si no voy a repetir algunos y crear uno nuevo.**

**Después de la muerte de Medusa, Chrona ingresará completamente en el Harem y luego viene la trama, Naruto es infectado con la Black Blood y, ¡Wow! Alucinógenos a la palma de la mano. Pero posteriormente logrará utilizarlo de igual o mejor forma que Chrona. (No se que idea asquerosa se les paso por la mente, pero el personaje de Chrona es mujer! No hombre).**

**En unos capítulos el gran y poderoso Kyubi hará su aparición, y creará muchas preguntas en Naruto, aparecerá un momento pero los detalles no están afinados, así que tendrán que esperar.**

**Bien espero que les haya gustado y servido de algo. Estaré esperando sus review y preguntas, nos estaremos viendo prontito!!!**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	6. D:!

**Disculpen las molestias.**

**Me gustaría decirles lo mucho que lo siento, pero tengo muy poco tiempo como para disculparme durante 2 paginas. Así que seré breve. ****Voy a comenzar re-escribir ciertos fics que he estado leyendo. Últimamente me di cuenta que algunos hasta eran patéticos. Me reí de mi mismo mientras leía uno de ellos. Así que los siguientes fics no serán borrados, pero si se volverán a publicar con otro nombre y una idea más reforzada. Espero que comprendan.**

* * *

**-Naruto Uzumaki no Oni-Tenshi: **He decidido volver a escribir esta historia, me di cuenta que comencé a ponerle mucha mierda en los capítulos anteriores, así que comenzaré a basarme en la idea original de **chemdude**. Naruto solo será un angel, pero intentaré agregarle algo para hacerlo mas interesante. Aun sigue siendo harem :B

**-The Familiar Kitsune: **Esta idea me terminó artando. Decidí no hacer a Naruto tan poderoso. La historia aun queda cuando Naruto se enfrenta contra Pein (Pain como se diga), Naruto es salvado por Hinata bla bla bla. Luego hay un quiebre en la historia real, Naruto quiere hablar unas cosas con ella y ambos ven un portal. Naruto ingresa su mano y el y Hinata son enviados a la dimensión de Zero no Tsukaima. O podría simplemente enviar a Naruto. No se, esta historia debería de pensarla.

**-Vizard of Doujutsu: **En este fic me doy cuenta que no va a llegar a ninguna parte. Si, puedo hacer que funcione, pero el problema recae en que sería muy tedioso. Así que tengo 2 opciones: Una que Naruto se convierta en un Hollow poderoso y después tome control de Konoha como su base… o… que muera y viva en Sereitei. Estoy algo confuso con esto, así que el que pueda ayudarme que me avise.

**-Naruto+Vampire:** Esto necesita mucha re-escritura. Poder de luz? Nah… no creo que funcione en este crossover. Así que si hago algo, les aviso. Con esto no tengo mucho que re-escribir.

**-El Demonio Oscuro: **Me siento mal por esto, puesto que este fic fue cambiado hace un tiempo atrás y pues, volverlo a cambiar me hace sentir mal. Si lo re-escribo, probablemente le quite la temática de Zombies. Y agregaré solo las habilidades de One Piece y algunos personajes. Pero aparte de eso no zombies =(

* * *

**Esos son los fics que voy a re-escribir. Espero que entiendan, haré todo lo posible para que pueda complacerlos a todos. También tengo que actualizar las nuevas historias, tengo que subir ideas y cosas así. Ya, para que se sientan bien, les voy a decir las próximas actualizaciones de este año.**

**- The Fox of the Six Skills: **Con este fic, no pienso cambiar nada de lo que llevo. Es tan perfecto que los únicos detalles que he cambiado es en el futuro de la historia. Así que no habrá muchos cambios o subir de nuevo el primer episodio.

**- Ideas Incoherentes: **Este no tendrá cambios, seguiré subiendo ideas para algunos escritores o les gustan las cosas random.

**-En Mis Manos: **Este fic aun necesita arreglarse un poco, pero creo que no cambiaré nada. Eso sí, tengo que desarrollar un poco mejor la historia y su futuro. Aun estoy dudoso de poner a Naruto en Akatsuki o enfrentarse contra ellos. Así que estoy abierto a sugerencias.

**- Nirvana: **Este fic no esta listo para subirse, sin embargo todos saben la primicia por la encuesta (El Experimento), estoy pensando un poco en la historia, puede mejorarse, pero creo que no cambiaré mucho. Tuve que borrar el capitulo 1, porque no me gusto como quedó. (Casi lo publico xD).

**- We are Knacker: **Este fic tiene muchos agujeros y no he podido hacer que funcione. Sin embargo a pesar de que no he escrito aun, no significa que he pensado un poco en el tema. Necesito desarrollarla mas antes de subirla. Espero que entiendan.

**- La misión: **Este es la re-escritura del fic Oni-Tenshi. Tengo muchas cosas pensadas para este fic. Y espero que le llegue a gustar.

* * *

**Una vez mas me disculpo por esta actualización falsa. Espero no haberles quitado mucho tiempo. Sin embargo un review podría ser apreciado. He estado mucho tiempo fuera de fanfiction y siento que casi todos me abandonaron :(**

**Saludos.**


End file.
